Tout avait si bien commencé
by Serleena
Summary: Edward vit en couple avec Winry. Tout va bien au début mais ... le blond va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie, et celle de ses proches.
1. Rencontre du troisième type

**Bien, c'est rapide non ? Avant toute chose, je précise que cette fic appartient à PoseidonDemon, qui a bien voulu que je la reprenne et l'achève.**

**Par conséquent, le personnage de BloodThirsty est à lui, les autres à moi et les ceux de FMA à Hiromu. C'est valable pour toute la fic. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Central City, capital d'Amestris, minuit. La rue était calme, tout le monde semblait dormir quand soudain :

« J'en ai plus que marre ! Depuis que j'habite avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des menottes et un collier en permanence ! » hurla une voix masculine.

Ca réveille hein ? C'est toujours agréable une dispute de couple à ces heures-là.

« Quoi !? Un collier et des menottes ? Tu délires, mon pauvre Ed ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas vivre avec quelqu'un ! » rétorqua la voix d'une jeune femme.

« Oh et puis tu m' énerves à la fin, Winry ! Je me tire ! »

Ainsi fût dit, ainsi fût fait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sortit du bâtiment en claquant la porte et couru loin de chez lui. Sur le pas de la porte, sa petite amie blonde cria :

« Edward Elric revient ici tout de suite sinon ça va barder ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il tourna au coin de la rue et reprit un rythme de marche normale. Les mains dans les poches, il commença à ruminer.

« Ce qu'elle est chiante. Faire toute une histoire pour ça… » grommela-t-il en marchant d'un pas rude.

Parfois, l'alchimiste se disait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se disputaient de plus en souvent, et cela devenait insupportable. Lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé à Central pour vivre ensemble, le couple avait cru prendre une bonne décision. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se détacher définitivement de sa grand-mère et lui de son petit frère. Tout était rose, avec les étoiles dans les yeux et mains dans la main. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé à Resembool, après qu'Ed ait rendu son corps à son frère avait été idyllique. Le FullMetal avait agit après qu'Alphonse soit devenu la Pierre Philosophale, pour couper l'herbe sous le pied aux homonculus.

Puis ils avaient emménagé et là, ça avait commencé. Au début c'était trois fois rien. Ils se réconciliaient très vite. Tout deux avaient une forte personnalité mais bon : le problème des automails d'Ed ayant disparu, tous deux avaient cru qu'ils n'auraient plus de raison de disputer. Enfin pas à coup de clé à molette, comme autrefois.

Et ... ça avait empiré. Les disputes devenaient très fréquentes, et les motifs de plus en plus futiles. Les réconciliations, ardues. Le couple allait bientôt prendre l'eau, le FullMetal le sentait. En pensant à cela, il passa devant un bar. Il s'arrêta, puis revint en arrière. Il hésita quelques instants devant la porte, puis la poussa. Le bar était pratiquement vide. Les clients semblaient plutôt raisonnables à première vue, et peu d'entre eux étaient ivres. Le blond s'assit sur une chaise devant le comptoir. Un homme ayant un certain embonpoint vint se placer devant lui.

* * *

« Si tu veux boire gamin, faut avoir 18 ans. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Mais j'ai 18 ans ! » rétorqua Edward, déjà en colère.

Tout le monde le prenait pour un mineur à cause de sa taille ! Il avait grandi depuis qu'il ne possédait plus de méca-greffes, mais il ne dépassait pas encore les un mètre soixante-dix.

« C'est sûr ça ? » rétorqua le barman sur le même ton que précédemment.

L'alchimiste se calma et sortit sa carte d'identité qu'il plaqua durement sur le comptoir.

« Oh, au temps pour moi jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Le jeune homme en question rangea sa carte d'identité et grommela qu'il aimerait une bière. Le barman alla fouiller sous le comptoir et en ressortit une bouteille de taille moyenne. Il a décapsula et la fit glisser jusqu'à Edward qui la rattrapa in extremis.

« Hum, j'aimerais un verre, si ça vous dérange pas. »

« Pas de problème, le jeunot. »

L'homme lui passa un verre et le FullMetal se retint de lâcher un retentissant : merci, vieux con !Alors qu'il commençait à boire, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua de boire sa bière tranquillement.

« Un Bloody Mary, s'il vous plaît ! » réclama une voix féminine.

L'alchimiste tourna la tête. A côté de lui se trouvait une fille… superbe. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour la décrire. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, et des yeux vert émeraude. Sa peau était légèrement pâle. Elle possédait des lèvres qui donnaient envie de lui voler un baiser. Elle arborait un décolleté bleu assez… comment dire… plongeant ? C'était le mot ! Un décolleté plongeant donc, qui donnait une assez belle vue sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une mini-jupe en jeans. Elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'Ed. En tout cas, elle tourna la tête vers lui et, remarquant qu'il la regardait, lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents blanches et bien rangées.

« Bonsoir. » lui dit-elle de sa voix suave.

Cela sonna agréablement aux oreilles du jeune alchimiste.

« Oh euh.. Bonsoir, mademoiselle. » répliqua poliment le FullMetal.

Le barman revint et lui servit son cocktail. Pour les non renseignés, sachez que le bloody mary est un cocktail contenant de la vodka, du jus de tomate, et généralement d'autres épices comme la sauce Tabasco, du sel de céleri, de la sauce anglaise et du jus de citron. Enfin bref, retournons plutôt à nos deux protagonistes. La jeune fille commença à siroter son cocktail tandis que le FullMetal terminait sa bière en se rinçant l'oeil, pour ne pas vous mentir, plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Sa voisine de chaise entama la conversation, ce qui le força à la fixer elle plutôt que ses seins.

* * *

« Je m'appelle Maria, et toi ? » reprit-elle.

« Edward. » répondit le jeune homme.

Une fois de plus, elle lui sourit. Le blond se sentait un peu bizarre, comme si son esprit s'enfonçait dans du coton.

« C'est un joli prénom. Alors, Edward, c'est la première fois que tu viens dans un bar, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Maria avant de boire à nouveau.

Le concerné leva un sourcil. Comment le savait-elle ? Ca se voyait tant que ça ? Il buvait mal ou quoi ? Etrange.

« Oh… eh bien oui, en effet. Ca se voit ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

« Non, je te rassure. J'ai juste un don pour deviner ce genre de chose. » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela fit rougir notre cher alchimiste.

« Tu n'as plus rien à boire, attends. Barman, une autre bière pour le jeune homme, et c'est moi qui offre ! » lança-t-elle gaiement.

« Que quoi ? » eut le temps de lâcher Ed avant de se voir resservir.

Ne pouvant refuser ce cadeau, le garçon se contenta de bredouiller un merci, et de recommencer à boire. Et cela dura un moment. Maria le questionnait beaucoup et lui faisait sans cesse reprendre de la bière, tandis qu'elle s'était contenté d'un seul cocktail. Le FullMetal commençait à avoir un sérieux coup dans le nez, aussi ne se rappelait-il pas comment il s'était retrouvé à embrasser furtivement la jeune femme à la peau pâle. Celle-ci lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire encore plus ample connaissance dans une chambre ? »

Edward faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive à cette proposition. Il fallait avouer qu'il commençait à se sentir très serré dans son jeans mais l'image de Winry, inquiète, en train de l'attendre, lui vint à l'esprit. Seulement, quelque chose vint, il n'aurait sut dire quoi, et déchira cette image qui fut remplacé par lui et Maria sur un lit… Il n'osait même pas regarder ses propres pensées. Pour en revenir à la réponse, quelque chose le força à accepter. La fille aux yeux émeraude fit un autre grand sourire et demanda une clé au barman qui la lui donna sans discuter, et sans rien demander. Si Edward n'avait pas été saoul, il aurait probablement été intrigué par ce détail, seulement il était saoul, donc il ne fut pas intrigué ( _NDA : logique, non ? J'ai appelé ça la réciproque de la propriété_ _des bourrés XD_ ).

Aussi se fit-il entraîner à l'étage par Maria. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et embarqua l'alchimiste à l'intérieur avec une force surprenante. Il se retrouva allongé sur le lit présent dans la pièce ( _NDA : logique, c'est une chambre… y'a trop de logique dans ma fic non ? XD_ ). Maria était à califourchon sur lui et lui retira son haut, dévoilant son torse, sculpté par un entraînement sévère, mais pas au point de ressembler à Armstrong, on est bien d'accord, hein ? Enfin bref, je disais donc qu'il était à présent torse nu. Maria caressa son torse, et descendait de plus en plus la main tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou … et soudain Edward ressentit une douleur.

Maria venait de le mordre. Il sentait deux canines lui trouer une veine. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il s'évanouit rapidement, et Maria s'arrêta soudainement. Seulement ce n'était plus Maria. A la place de la jeune femme se tenait à présent un jeune homme séduisant, dont les cheveux et les yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de la jeune femme. Il fit un sourire, dévoilant deux canines ensanglantées, puis murmura :

« Finalement, ce n'est pas la mort qui t'attend, mais l'éternité … »

La vision du jeune homme se brouilla. Il lutta brièvement pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Le jeune le contempla avec un sourire bienveillant. Il l'avait finit par le trouver, son élu. Maintenant, si tout se passait bien il le présenterait à ses frères et soeurs et lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il savait. Le brun s'assit, attendant la prochaine étape. En toute logique, le FullMetal se réveillerait. Il fallait simplement attendre.

* * *

Effectivement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Le brun se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Accepte-tu de devenir un Enfant de la Nuit ? Veux-tu devenir éternel, et puissant ? » questionna-t-il.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Etrangement, très étrangment, l'offre le tentait. Il avait même l'impression de jamais rien avoir entendu de si alléchant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son style de vouloir ce genre de chose. Ed entendait son esprit scientifique, dont la voix était bien lointaine, lui dire que ce n'était pas possible. De ne pas accepter.

« D'accord, j'accepte ton offre. » s'entendit-il répondre.

« Parfait ! » sourit l'homme en face de lui.

Edward sentit de nouveau la morsure dans son cou. Et encore une fois il sombra dans le sommeil. L'inconnu sourit. Cette fois c'était tout bon. Encore un réveil, une morsure, et le tour serait joué. Il se rassit donc, attendant encore. Il était trois heures du matin. Une demi-heure plus tard, le FullMetal ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était fixe, et son teint bien pâle. Revoilà l'inconnu qui se penchait au-dessus de lui. Mais Edward ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le brun mordit exactement au même endroit.

Puis il releva avec un air de totale satisfaction sur le visage. C'était fait. Il avait accompli ce que ses prédecesseurs avaient coutume de faire. A présent, il allait quitter l'endroit. Son jeune ami allait finir la nuit, puis dormirait tout le jour, Il reviendrait à la nuit tombée, et les choses sérieuses pourraient commencer. Il tira les rideaux, sortit et accrocha l'écriteau indiquant de ne pas déranger. Après quoi, il quitta l'endroit.

* * *

Quand le jour se leva, Winry fut surprise et inquiète de trouver le lit vide. Edward n'était pas rentré. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Même après une dispute, il revenait toujours, tôt ou tard. Enfin, peut-être reviendrait-il plus tard que d'ordinaire.

« Tsss c'est bien les hommes ça. Comme si fuir pouvait résoudre un problème. » pesta-t-elle.

Elle quitta la chambre pour aller préparer son petit-déjeuner. Déjeuner seule ... ça ne lui était quasiment jamais arrivé. Winry trouva l'expérience peu agréable. Quelque temps plus tard, son petit ami n'était toujours pas rentré. Là ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. La mécanicienne avait rendez-vous avec Riza Hawkeye pour pour du lèche-vitrine et un déjeuner. Winry quitta donc son appartement en soupirant. La jeune femme retrouva son amie près du parc. Le lieutenant l'accueillit avec un sourire chalereux.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. » remarqua la militaire.

« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il faut dire que je sais pas cacher mes émotions. » fit Winry avec un pauvre sourire.

« Allez, raconte moi tout, » reprit Riza en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Elles commencèrent à marcher. Winry relata sa dernière dispute avec Ed. Riza ne put s'empêcher de douter qu'ils aillent loin tous les deux. Ca devenait de plus en plus fréquent, trop fréquent. Surtout ce cette fois ça semblait sérieux, vu l'absence du blond. Riza s'appliqua à consoler la jeune femme.

Winry finit par sourire, les attentions du lieutenant portant leurs fruits. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à faire tous les efforts : s'occuper de la maison, et en plus attendre sagement que monsieur rentre après avoir fini son caca nerveux. Aussi décida-t-elle de laisser ses soucis à la porte, et de profiter de sa journée.

La journée se passa donc paisiblement pour elle. Bien sûr Winry pensait à son petit ami, mais elle refoulait son inquiétude. Si elle savait ... quand elle revint vers cinq heures, le sieur Edward n'était toujours pas là. Winry posa ses sacs et entreprit de les déballer et ranger ses achats. La blonde se disait pour ne pas trop s'inquiéter que le FullMetal avait dû rentrer, trouver l'appartement vide et était sorti à son tour. Aussi Winry s'occupa. Six heures ... sept heures ... et toujours pas d'Edward.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Attendez un peu qu'il revienne, il s'en prendre une derrière les oreilles, que je vais lui abîmer sa face ! » s'exclama Winry.

Et d'aller chercher l'ustensile pour les cas d'urgence, ou plutôt spécial scène de ménage : une clé de douze. Winry attendait son petit copain de pied ferme. Messieurs dame, on nous signale un ouragan force neuf, veuillez évacuer les lieux immédiatement. Attention, risque lancer de clés à molette, merci de vous munir d'un bouclier prévu à cet effet. Vous en trouverez sur votre gauche. Par ici la sortie à présent.

Huit heures ... toujours personne. Winry oscillait entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Qu'on aie appelé pour la prévenir mais qu'elle n'était pas là ?

« _Ne penses pas tout de suite au pire. _» se sermona-t-elle.

Et l'on savait si elle s'en était fait du souci pour les frères Elric autrefois. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir disparu. Hui heures et demies .. ce n'était pas possible. La nuit arriva doucement, achevant d'inquiéter Winry.

Allons justement retrouver l'intéressé. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer le brun aux yeux verts de la veille. Edward allait se réveiller, et il devait être à ses côtés. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire tous les deux.


	2. Cadeau

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu, je vous envoie la suite. Faites attention de ne pas la prendre sur la tête. ****Edward comprends ce qui lui est arrivé, et tout change. Jusqu'à quel point ?**

**Bonne lecture . Ce chapitre a été écrit par PoséidonDemon, que je remercie encore.**

* * *

Lorsque Edward se réveilla, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude s'assit près de lui. Le jeune alchimiste avait un faible mal de tête et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était à moitié nu, et qu'un autre garçon se trouvait avec lui. Avait-il trop bu au point de confondre un garçon avec une fille ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme répondit :

« Non, tu n'as rien confondu. C'est moi qui me suis fait apparaître sous une apparence féminine à tes yeux. »

Edward fixa le jeune homme avec des yeux surpris. Comment savait-il ce qu'il pensait ? Et surtout, était-il fou ? C'était quoi cette histoire d'apparaître en tant que femme à ses yeux ? L'autre garçon sourit, dévoilant ses crocs vampiriques. Cela fit revenir d'autres souvenirs à Ed, qui se tâta le cou. Ah oui ... la morsure.

« Je sais ce que tu penses car je suis télépathe, et loin d'être fou. Je me suis fait passer pour une femme à tes yeux en altérant ta vision des choses par télépathie. Tu ne serais jamais monté dans une chambre avec moi si j'avais été un garçon, et je ne voulais pas t'hypnotiser, je préfère quand mes victimes sont lucides. » déballa-t-il.

Le FullMetal était encore plus surpris. Ce jeune homme devait lui dire la vérité, puisqu'il répondait exactement aux questions qu'il se posait. Juste une était encore sans réponse : était-il bien ce que l'alchimiste avait entendu qu'il était ?

« Oui, tu as bien entendu, je me nomme Bloodthirsty, mais tu peux m'appeler Blood, et je suis un vampire … »

Il approcha en souriant son visage de celui d'Edward qui recula, tandis qu'une autre question lui traversa l'esprit.

« … tout comme toi à présent. Et non, nous n'avons pas fait ce que tu te demandes, rassure-toi… Même si ça ne m'aurait pas déplu. » rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au blond, qui aurait piquer un fard, s'il avait encore pu.

Seulement sa peau était devenu blanche, pâle, comme celle de Blood, et ne changerait plus de couleur. Les mots « tout comme toi » résonnèrent dans la tête de l'alchimiste. Il tendit une main devant lui pour l'observer.

« Je suis… un vampire ? Mais… comment ? Je veux dire… pourquoi ? »

« Il était dans mes intentions de te tuer, mais en buvant de ton sang j'ai eu un accès bref à tes souvenirs, et ce que j'ai vu m'a fait changer d'avis. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir. »

A cette révélation, Edward regarda intensément le vampire. Il était assez sonné. Il y avait de quoi ! Il s'était quand même fait mordre par un vampire, qui lui avait par la suite avoué sans plus de cérémonie qu'il voulait le tuer mais qu'il s'était ravisé.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement. Qu'as-tu vu en moi ? »

« J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, ce que ton frère et toi vous avez enduré, et ton pouvoir… Ton fantastique pouvoir… Cela faisait des années qu'un vampire n'avait pas acquis autant de pouvoir.»

Blood tourna le regard vers la fenêtre et regarda les étoiles au-dessus des bâtiments avec un air rêveur. L'alchimiste, quant à lui, avait encore du mal à se faire à tout ça.

« Je ne… comprends pas. » fit-il, lentement.

Cela sortit l'autre vampire de sa rêverie, il tourna son regard vers lui, et lui sourit.

« Tu comprendras. Je vais te laisser une heure, le temps de bien te faire à l'idée que tu ne fais plus partie du commun des mortels, et ensuite, je t'apprendrais tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Après tout, tu es mon enfant. »

Le blond fut un peu surpris quand Blood l'embrassa sur le front, puis se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Une fois sa surprise passée, la première chose qu'Ed fit fut de se rhabiller. Il se mit à faire les cents pas en réfléchissant à tout cela.

« _Ainsi, je suis un vampire… Si j'avais cru ça. Je sortais de chez moi pour fuir une petite amie pénible, et je me retrouve mordu par un vampire et je le deviens moi même… Je suppose que croire que je pourrais continuer à vivre normalement serait me faire des illusions. Je vais devoir me nourrir de sang…_ » se dit-il.

* * *

La dernière idée aurait fit frissonné le vampire blond, seulement il ne pouvait plus faire cela non plus. Il passa alors devant un miroir et se regarda. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais les pupilles de BloodThirsty étaient félines, et les siennes étaient similaires à présent. Il ne savait pas si les oreilles de son créateur étaient pointues, car les cheveux noirs les cachaient, mais les siennes l'étaient. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela, et avec ça il ne pourrait pas se fondre dans la masse, aussi défit-il sa tresse, et ainsi ses cheveux blonds de paille tombèrent sur ses épaules, cachant ses oreilles.

« Tu as raison, les oreilles pointues j'aime pas particulièrement ça non plus. » lui dit Bloody, dont il sentit les yeux perçants dans son dos.

Le FullMetal ferma les yeux.

« Je te suis très… reconnaissant de ce cadeau que tu m'as fais mais… pitié, je déteste que tu sois dans mes pensées ! » gémti Edward en se retournant,

« Oh, désolé, je vais arrêter. C'est que, je n'ai jamais crée aucun vampire, alors j'ai très envie de savoir ce que mon premier enfant pense de moi. En plus, j'étais toujours dans ta tête pendant que tu étais mortel. »

« Quoi !? » s'exclama l'alchimiste plus que surpris.

« A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi ? Tu venais de te disputer violemment avec ta petite amie, qui se nomme Winry, joli prénom d'ailleurs, et tu comptais noyer un peu tes soucis dans l'alcool, même si tu ne te l'avouais pas. Il y avait donc un bon nombre de conditions propices à la réussite d'un flirt d'un soir. »

L'alchimiste-vampire avait écouté BloodThirsty bouche bée. Puis celui-ci ajouta, avec un sourire enjôleur :

« En plus, faut avouez que tu es très séduisant. Tu n'auras aucun mal à chasser. »

Choqué n'était pas le mot pour décrire l'état d'esprit d'Edward, mais plutôt… confus.

« Hum… ça t'arrives souvent de te taper des mecs ou bien y'a que moi ? » demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es gêné ? répliqua-t-il en souriant de plus bel, dévoilant ses crocs. Première leçon, les vampires n'ont pas d'orientation sexuelle définie. On jette notre dévolu sur la proie qui nous intéresse sans se soucier de son sexe, et c'est tout. Et puis, proie ne veut pas forcément dire partenaire de jeu. Certains vampires peuvent su'inir avec quelqu'un de sexe différent, ou de même sexe. »

Le FullMetal Alchemist était de plus en plus gêné. Blood parlait sans gêne de ces choses. Est-ce que tout ses frères étaient comme ça ? Ed percuta soudain qu'il venait d'appeler les autres vampires ses frères. Il fallait croire qu'il se faisait déjà bien à sa situation… De plus, il sentait quelque chose tenter de sortir en lui, et son esprit percevait des signaux flous.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer ton initiation. » lança BloodThirsty.

* * *

« Explique-moi d'abord pourquoi tu as dis que mes pouvoirs sont si fantastiques que ça. » exigea Edward.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

« Pas tout de suite, désolé. »

Il l'invita ensuite à sortir. Le moment était venu de lui enseigner ce qu'un vampire devait savoir pour survivre. Edward le suivit donc à l'extérieur. Tous deux sortirent du bar, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, que le FullMetal ne sentait pas. Ils marchèrent un peu. Blood était à l'affût, écoutant et scrutant les environs avec attention. Au bout d'un moment, il mit un bras devant Ed. Le vampire avait repéré une proie.

« Tu va apprendre à te servir du charme des vampires. Bien peu d'humains y résistent. Cela fonctionne essentiellement avec la télépathie. Tu dois te servir de l'esprit de ta proie et du tien pour lui imposer une vision qu'il appréciera. Ensuite, l'hypnotisme l'empêchera de te résister. Observe-moi bien. » expliqua BloodThirsty.

Tout d'abord, le vampire commença par se placer dans le champ de vision de la victime. Ceci afin d'avoir un contact visuel, et établir un lien télépathique. Quand cela fut fait, le vampire put se servir des fantasmes de la proie pour trouver comment l'appâter. Ed ne pouvait savoir ce que son aîné montrait. Sa propre télépathie était encore à travailler. Blood était pratiquement arrivé près de sa victime, une femme, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Elle le regardait fixement.

Le vampire n'eut plus qu'à se servir. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se tourna vers son élève.

« Tu vois ? C'est une question de concentration. Notre télépathie est notre outil de chasse et de communication entre nous. Si tu te concentres tu sentira les autres vampires. Car je ne suis pas tout seul. Je te conseille de commencer avec ça. » dit-il.

« Entendu, je vais faire un essai. » acquiesça le FullMetal.

Il ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, il ressentit comme des présences. Des hommes, des femmes. Ils étaient une communauté de quarante vampires. Le plus près, et celui qu'il « voyait » le mieux était bien sûr son mentor. Il souriait, et Blood comprit qu'il parvenait à utiliser sa télépathie. Le jeune rouvrit les yeux.

« J'ai vu nos frères et soeurs. Par contre j'ai faim ! » annonça-t-il.

« Alors nous allons te chercher de la nourriture. Viens. »

Ils partirent, laissant le cadavre de la femme derrière eux. Ed avançait, les sens aux aguets. Il se sentait comme un prédateur, prêt à bondir sur sa proie au bon moment. Après dix bonnes minutes, le jeune repéra enfin quelqu'un. Se rappelant ce que BloodThirsty lui avait enseigné, il se mit dans l'angle de vue d'un homme qui sortait d'un bar. Peu à peu, il sentait sa victime tomber sous sa volonté. Edward s'approcha. Blood pour sa part, avait senti la présence de deux congénères. Il s'était donc arrêté.

« DarkWind, RedFlower ! Bonne nuit. » sourit Blood.

« Salut chef. On a sentit la présence d'un nouveau vampire, et on venait aux nouvelles. » répondit l'homme, appelé DarkWind.

Grand avec une forte carrure, cheveux bruns coupés très courts, il se dégager néanmoins de lui une impression de gentillesse. Vêtu d'un t-shirt moulant ses muscles, et d'un pantalon assorti, il cherchait des yeux son nouveau petit frère. Le vampire qui l'accompagnait était une femme nommée RedFlower. Brune également, elle avait les yeux couleur rubis et était plus jeune en apparence qu'Edward. RedFlower arborait une jupe à plis s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, un haut à bretelles fines laissant le ventre libre.

* * *

« Il est là-b ... NON ED ! Pas celui-là il est ... » s'exclama BloodThirsty.

Il se précipita vers son élève. Trop tard, ce dernier avait étanché sa soif. Mais quand il se releva il arbora un air curieusement absent.

« Z'ai tout buuuu ! » clama le blond.

DarkWind éclata de rire.

« Oh la vache ! Il a mordu un alcoolique ! »

RedFlower tenta de retenir un rire, pendant que Blood était contrarié. Lui avait bien sûr senti que l'homme visé avait un problème. Les vampires pouvaient détecter l'état de santé de leur proie. Edward avança, et partit brutalement sur le côté. Le sang qu'il avait ingurgité était hautement imprégné d'alcool. Résultat il était saoul. Blood et les autres voulurent le rattraper, mais Ed bascula par-dessus un banc.

« Gniahahahaha ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Eh ben il est rond comme une bille. » constata RedFlower.

« C'était à prévoir, quand on vise un type qui sort d'un bar. » fit Blood en relevant le jeune vampire.

« Mon copaaaiing ! T'as bu je l'ai vu le monsieur. HIC ! Z'ai bien chazé. » reprit Ed en s'affalant sur son mentor,

« Ouais ! Je vais le ramener au château, ça vaut mieux je crois. Manquerait plus qu'il nous niaque un drogué. » décida Blood.

Il chargea Edward sur son dos sans effort. Ce dernier hoquetait bruyamment, faisant tressauter Blood. C'est alors que les pieds du vampire quittèrent le sol. Il s'envola, suivit de DarkWind et RedFlower.

« Woouuh HIC ! Ze voooleee ! » s'exclama le blondinus.

Il se pencha brusquement en arrière. Blood fut déséquilibré, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de se mettre à l'horizontale. Il échappa son passager, qui fut heureusement rattrapé par RedFlower. Elle le maintenait par une cheville.

« Oh le monde s'est retourné ! HOC ! » fit Ed, pas le moins troublé d'avoir le tête en bas.

Cette fois Blood esquissa un sourire. Il aida RedFlower à soutenir le blond, et tous deux firent route vers le domaine des vampires, situé à l'écart du centre-ville. DarkWind était en tête. Ils se posèrent au-delà des grilles qui en délimitaient l'entrée. Ed s'était mis à chanter Au clair de la lune, et il fallait avouer qu'il chantait vraiment mal. Red et Blood grimaçaient, pendant que DarkWind hâtait le pas. Quand ils entrèrent, le chant de chaudron du FullMetal alerta les autres vampires. BloodThirsty chargea Dark d'expliquer aux autres ce qui se passait.

Le chef des vampires conduisit son élève dans une chambre et l'allongea. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être rentré après ce fiasco. Blood soupira.

* * *

« Papapoum papapoum hic ! » chantonna Ed en balançant ses bras de droite à gauche.

RedFlower lui lança un regard amusé. Il était mignon quand même. Elle-même avait commis des erreurs durant son apprentissage : la vampire avait mordu quelqu'un qui avait un rhume. Du coup elle avait éternué pendant toute une journée.

« Wan wan wan wan ! Hic ! » lança Ed.

« Bon. Faut lui reconnaître qu'il a atteint son objectif. Il devrait bien vite pouvoir chasser aussi bien que nous. » dit RedFlower.

« C'est vrai. Il sera un grand vampire. Vois-tu il était alchimiste, et même un Alchimiste d'Etat. Si ça se trouve il a conservé cette capacité. » révéla Blood.

« Ah oui ? Ca ferait de lui le plus puissant de nous tous. » répondit la vampire Ishbale, étonné.

« Nous le saurons quand il aura cuvé son sang. »

Ils décidèrent donc de laisser Ed se reposer. La nuit s'acheva, et quand elle revint le blond se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fronça les sourcils : mais où diable était-il ?

Pour le savoir, pas trente-six solutions : il devait explorer l'endroit. Ed se leva et sortit de la chambre. Personne dans le couloir. Il s'avança donc, regardant partout. L'endroit était ancien, mais décoré avec luxe. Ed arriva devant une espèce de balcon intérieur, dont la rampe était en bois massif de couleur cuivrée. Le FullMetal descendit. Arrivée en bas une voix féminine l'interpella :

« Ah tu es de nouveau dans ton état normal. »

Il tourna la tête pour découvrir une femme qui devait être plus jeune que lui, à la peau bronzée et aux yeux rouges.

« Tu es ... un vampire Ishbal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je suis RedFlower. Et toi c'est Ed ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix amicale.

« Edward Elric. Je suis où là ? »

« Au Château du Pin d'Argent. C'est notre domaine. Il a été bâti il y a quatre cent ans par le premier d'entre nous. Enfin, il était encore humain à ce moment-là. Depuis c'est notre quartier général. » expliqua RedFlower.

Ed demanda ensuite comment il s'y était retrouvé. La vampire lui relata sa chasse de la nuit passée, ce qui rendit le jeune vampire confus et honteux. Mais la jeune fille le rassura. Elle l'entraîna ensuite pour lui faire visiter la demeure. Ils croisèrent d'autres vampires qui les saluèrent. Red faisait les présentations. Tous avaient des noms à consonance anglaise, et quelques vampires affichaient une centaine d'années. Red n'avait l'air d'avoir que dix-sept ans, mais elle était vampire depuis vingt ans.

« C'est vous qui choisissez vos noms ? » questionna Edward.

« Oui. On le fait pour marquer notre appartenance au monde des Enfants de la Nuit, pour tirer un trait sur notre vie passée. » répondit Red qui tenait le bras d'Edward.

« Moi en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat on me surnommait le FullMetal alchemist. Mais je crois que je vais garder mon prénom. »

« Comme tu veux. Tu sais, nous avons chacun un pouvoir spécifique. BloodThirsty c'est l'eau, moi le feu et DarkWind la foudre. Toi tu dois en avoir un aussi. Blood pense que tu as conservé ton alchimie. Si on vérifiait ? » proposa la jeune fille.

L'aîné des Elric accepta. Red saisit un vase qu'elle brisa. Son congénère frappa dans ses mains, puis reconstitua le vase. La vampire applaudit.

« Blood avait raison ! Tu seras un grand vampire, le plus puissant sûrement. » exulta-t-elle.

Ed rosit. Son mentor arriva peu après.

* * *

RedFlower rapporta ce que Ed venait de faire. Blood sourit : voilà qui était excellent. Il annonça ensuite la prochaine leçon : le vol. Le FullMetal écarquilla les yeux : les vampires pouvaient voler ? Impatient d'essayer, le blond le suivit dehors. Blood s'éloigna un peu, puis fit face à son élève.

« Allons-y. Tu verras voler est assez simple. C'est atterrir qui est plus dur. Ce don demande moins de concentration que la télépathie. C'est pratiquement instinctif. Il suffit juste d'y penser. » commença BloodThirsty.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : le chef des vampires s'éleva dans les airs. Ed tenta de faire la même chose. Il constata avec ravissement qu'il quittait à son tour le sol sans trop d'efforts. Mais …

« OUAIE !!! »

Ed venait de heurter la branche d'un arbre. Il s'empêtra dans le feuillage.

« Règle n°1 : toujours prendre garde à l'endroit d'où tu décolle. » fit Blood en le tirant.

Il s'envola ensuite plus haut, suivi par Edward. Ce dernier s'émerveilla de voir la ville en dessous de lui. Il apercevait quelques voitures, l'éclairage des rues … et le vent. Le vent sur son visage, qui lui donnait une incroyable sensation de liberté qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le FullMetal s'enhardit, et commença à exécuter diverses figures. Des loopings, des vrilles, il montait et redescendait … son mentor le regardait faire avec amusement.

« Tu vois : voler est certainement la chose la plus agréable de notre condition. Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup d'être un vampire. » dit BloodThirsty.

« Ah c'est vraiment génial ! » s'exclama Ed en volant sur le dos.

Il se sentait redevenir enfant. Il obliqua vers Blood, et lui demanda de l'attraper s'il pouvait. Une course-poursuite entre les deux vampires débuta. Chacun rivalisa d'adresse et de ruse pour échapper ou capturer l'autre. Edward était passé maître dans l'art de l'esquive, grâce à son entraînement et qu'il aie dû se battre souvent. Au final, ce fut un Ed ravi qui rentra au Pin d'Argent.


	3. Rejoinsmoi

**Bien. A partir de ce chapitre la fic porte entièrement ma griffe. Y'a d'ailleurs une déchirure quelque part. Bref merci bien à tout ceux qui ont suivi jusque-là, et de nouveau à Poséidon pour me l'avoir ... euh prêtée ? louée ? **

**Bonne lecture .**

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et la lune brillait de tous ses feux. Perchés sur un toit, Edward et BloodThirsty contemplaient la ville en dessous. A présent la métamorphose du FullMetal était complète. Il arborait le teint pâle des vampires, leurs oreilles en pointes et leurs pupilles fendues. Le jeune homme avait noué un bandeau rouge sur sa tête, pour retenir ses cheveux. Il avait conservé ses habits noirs, simplement son pantalon était taille basse à présent.

Debout à côté, Blood s'étira. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli avec l'aîné des Elric. Surtout parce qu'il avait créé là ce qui serait sûrement le plus puissant des vampires. Sa plus belle réussite en somme. Le chef des vampires se tourna vers Edward.

« Il est temps que tu vole de tes propres ailes. Tu pourras venir nous rejoindre au château, ou bien rester au centre-ville. As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire ? » interrogea le brun.

« Oui. J'aimerais offrir à ma famille ce que tu m'as donné. » répondit Ed en levant la tête vers lui.

« Oh tu pense déjà à créer d'autres vampires ? Tu ne cesses pas de m'étonner. » sourit Blood.

Le FullMetal sourit à son tour. Voilà près de quinze jours qu'il n'avait pas revu les siens. Ils seraient sûrement contents de son retour, seulement l'alchimiste n'envisageait pas de se présenter tranquillement comme s'il revenait de voyage. Tout avait bien trop changé. Il lui faudrait donc agir discrètement. Le jeune vampire se leva à son tour.

« Je vais y aller. Merci pour tout Blood. »

« Je t'en prie. J'espère te revoir vite avec tes créations. » répondit Blood.

Ed acquiesça et lui serra la main. Après quoi il sauta dans le vide. Direction le logement qu'il possédait avec Winry.

* * *

Chemin volant, le FullMetal repensa à sa relation avec la mécanicienne. Ayant tous deux une forte personnalité, les conflits étaient devenus de plus en plus présents. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer avec elle. Pourtant … ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Winry avait en quelque sorte partagée l'aventure des frères quand ils cherchaient leurs corps.

Elle avait toujours été là pour eux.

« _Je commence à me dire que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être plus que des amis. Mais peut-être que ça changera avec ce que je vais lui offrir._ » songea Ed.

Il survolait un quartier voisin du sien. C'était décidé : il tenterait de sauver son couple. Si Winry acceptait une première morsure, tout irait bien. Et sinon … tant pis. Il songea alors à la petite RedFlower, qu'il avait rencontrée au château du Pin d'Argent. Une vraie fleur comme l'indiquait son nom. Sa fraîcheur, sa spontanéité et son exubérance avaient plu à Edward.

Le voici arrivé devant chez lui. A cette heure, Winry devait dormir. Peu importe. Comme il possédait toujours les clés de son appartement, il entra sans difficulté dans l'immeuble. Le blond gravit ensuite les escaliers en silence. Puis, il pénétra dans l'appartement. Les vampires voyaient bien dans la pénombre, il pouvait donc progresser sans difficultés. Tout à coup, il vit passer sa petite amie, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme, caché dans l'obscurité.

Ed sourit. Finalement ça allait pouvoir se faire sans attendre. Il alla à son tour dans la cuisine, et poussa la porte. Winry était en train de boire, et lorsqu'elle le vit, son verre s'écrasa au sol. La mécanicienne resta plantée là, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'eau qui lui avait éclaboussé les chevilles.

« Ne bouge pas, tu risque de te couper les pieds. » dit Edward.

Il avança à grandes foulées, frappa dans ses mains et répara le verre. Il le déposa ensuite dans l'évier. C'est alors que Winry le serra fort contre elle.

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » répondit le blond.

Il était content de la sentir contre lui, et de respirer son parfum. Winry s'écarta le regarda. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Eh bien … je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'assoie. »

* * *

Ed tira une chaise pour elle et une pour lui. Une fois Winry installée, il commença son récit. Sa rencontre avec Blood alors qu'il était à moitié saoûl, puis les trois morsures, l'apprentissage et la rencontre avec d'autres vampires. Sa petite amie l'écoutait les yeux et la bouche ouverte.

« Je sais ce que tu va me dire : comment j'ai pu suivre une inconnue, alors que j'ai quelqu'un et blablabli et blablabla. Seulement ma chère, on ne résiste pas comme ça au charme des vampires. C'est fait exprès d'ailleurs. Mais voilà c'est fait, et je suis l'un des leurs. Je suis revenu ici … pour savoir si tu accepterais de me rejoindre. » termina-t-il.

Winry cligna des yeux. Elle en avait entendu des pas mal comme excuses d'hommes, elle en avait parlé entre copines avec Riza et Paninya. Mais alors celle-là fallait bien l'avouer … elle méritait la palme d'or et une place dans le Livre des Records. Ed qui observait attentivement la mécanicienne, vit se profiler l'orage dans ses yeux azur. La jeune femme ne le croyait évidemment pas. Aussi avant qu'elle n'explose, il tira le col de son haut, révélant deux petits trous noircis.

Cela coupa la chique à Winry. Alors … c'était vrai ? La colère fit place à la stupéfaction inquiète. La mécanicienne déglutit. Son esprit et sa raison s'affrontaient pour savoir quelle version il fallait accepter : celle où Edward disait la vérité, et celle qui criait que les vampires n'existaient pas. Cependant, Riza lui avait parlé de cette enquête en cours, où l'on avait retrouvé des gens exsangues. Ils avaient justement une trace de ce qui ressemblaient à une morsure.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Ed qui lui prenait les mains. Iiiih … c'était froid.

« Alors Winry ? Accepterais-tu de me suivre dans le monde de la nuit ? » questionna le FullMetal.

« Attends … tu me demande si je veux être un vampire ? Quelqu'un qui boit le sang des gens ? »

« A première vue, j'admets que ce n'est pas très gai. Mais tu verra il y a de nombreux avantages. Tu pourras voler, et même avoir un pouvoir bien à toi. »

« Mais … »

« Tout se passa bien tu verra. On sera ensemble à jamais. Nous pourrons continuer à vivre ici ce n'est pas un problème. »

Winry commençait à avoir peur. Ca ne lui disait pas du tout de devenir un vampire. Elle se leva, recula jusqu'au fonds de la pièce tout en regardant son petit ami comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Le concerné se leva à son tour.

« N'aie pas peur. Ca fait un peu mal, mais c'est supportable. Bien plus que de se faire poser un automail. Viens Winry approche. »

Il ouvrit les bras. Le charme des vampires commençait à produire son effet. Winry sentit sa peur s'évanouir doucement. Elle fit un premier pas, puis un autre.

« C'est bien ma chérie, viens à moi. » continua Edward.

Elle avança encore, comme endormie.

« Je ne … »

« Tout va bien, je suis là. »

Elle était en face de lui maintenant.

« Non … je ne veux pas … »

Mais Edward se penchait vers elle. Déjà il ouvrait la bouche. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, et il aspirait le sang. Winry poussa un petit cri. Puis elle finit par se débattre, et s'éloigna le cou en sang.

« Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre ! » s'exclama-t-elle les pupilles dilatées par la peur.

* * *

Un nuage passa dans les yeux d'or. Elle refusait. Tout était clair à présent. Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec le pouce.

« Tu me vois comme un monstre ? »

Se disant il s'avança vers elle. Son visage était devenu glacial. Winry recula encore et buta contre le mur.

« Je suis venu t'offrir l'immortalité, la puissance, une vie à deux sans le moindre souci et toi tu me crache au visage. »

Son ton était tranchant comme le fil d'un rasoir. La respiration de Winry devenait saccadée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la et vite. Le FullMetal approchait dangereusement. Le corps de la blonde réagit pour elle : elle se retrouva à sortir de la cuisine en courant. Elle franchit la porte d'entrée, dévala les escaliers et se retrouva en chemise de nuit et pieds nus dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Encore une fois, sa réaction fut guidée par son instinct de survie. Elle se remit à courir. A travers sa panique, Winry savait où elle se dirigeait. Chez Alphonse, qui heureusement n'habitait pas loin. Une fois devant la porte, elle se mit à tambouriner comme une forcenée. Il fallut trois minutes avant qu'Al ne lui ouvre. Le cadet Elric reçut ainsi une Winry hystérique qui avait son col de chemise taché de sang.

« Winry mais que … » dit-il.

« Edward m'a mordue ! Il m'a mordue il a bu mon sang ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Al écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait vu son frère ? Mais c'était quoi cette histoire de sang ? Winry sanglotait dans ses bras. Le jeune alchimiste commença par la faire entrer avant qu'elle n'ameute l'immeuble. Ensuite, il l'emmena dans sa salle de bain pour la soigner. Après avoir désinfecté, il remarqua les deux trous. Al aussi était au courant de l'affaire des gens vidés de leur sang.

« Winry … tu es sûre que c'est Ed qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certaine ! Il était là, chez nous. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un vampire et qu'il en était devenu un. Il a voulu me transformer aussi ! » dit-elle la voix hachée.

Elle commençait juste à se calmer. Alphonse poursuivit ses soins. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cher frère, un vampire … pourtant l'état de son amie ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute. Al proposa de la loger ici pour la nuit. Il voulut lui céder son lit, mais elle insista pour prendre son petit canapé. Le jeune alla se planter devant sa fenêtre, d'où il volait la pleine lune.

« Ed … »

* * *

Ce dernier était entre-temps sorti de son appartement. Il avait été un peu déçu de la réaction de Winry. Le vampire se promenait dans les airs, quand soudain il entendit une voix familière :

« Oh p'tit frère ! Ca va ? »

« DarkWind ! Bonsoir ! » sourit Ed en tournant la tête.

Le vampire charpenté vint flotter aux côtés de son semblable. Il l'avait rencontré quand BloodThirsty l'avait emmené pour la première fois au manoir à l'autre bout de la ville.

« Alors que fais-tu de beau ? Le patron a terminé ses leçons ? » questionna DarkWind.

« Ouais ! Je vole de mes propres ailes. »

« Aaah c'est bien ça ! Et tu as déjà mangé cette nuit ? » interrogea DarkWind.

« Un peu. En fait j'ai voulu transformer ma petite amie en vampire, mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle s'est sauvée. Pourtant je croyais qu'après la première morsure ça passerait tout seul. » raconta le blond.

« Ben non en fait. Il existe quelques humains qui peuvent résister. C'est compliqué à expliquer, parce que ça dépend de pleins de choses. Nous-même on ne comprend pas très bien. C'est juste que ça ne devait pas se faire. » expliqua DarkWind.

« Je vois. En tout cas je pense qu'après, ça, c'est terminé entre nous. »

« Allez, je t'offre un p'tit coup de rouge. Suis-moi. » fit DarkWind.

Il plongea, bientôt suivi par Edward.

« Pas un alcoolique j'espère ? J'ai déjà donné moi. » lança le FullMetal.

« Ahahaha ! Non non, j'ai autre chose en tête. Tu n'as jamais goûté du sang sucré encore. »

« Ah non. » fit Ed un brin étonné.

« Faut absolument que tu découvre ça. C'est délicieux. » assura l'aîné.

Laissons là nos deux chasseurs de la nuit. Le jour se leva. Dans son appartement, Alphonse fut le premier levé. Au vu des évènements de la veille, il préféra laisser son amie dormir encore un peu. Il prit son petit déjeuner, préoccupé. Il fallait absolument avertit le colonel Mustang sur ce qu'ils enquêtaient. Et pour qu'Ed soit épargné, le temps qu'on trouve le moyen de le … guérir.

Après s'être habillé, Alphonse revint dans son salon. Winry venait d'émerger. Elle salua Alphonse.

« On va aller au Q.G informer Mustang et les autres. Habille-toi et mange. » annonça-t-il.

« D'accord je me dépêche. » promit-elle.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de la base militaire. Al demanda à voir le haut-gradé. On le fit patienter à l'entrée, le temps qu'il soit averti. Une fois qu'il eut l'autorisation de venir, lui et Winry furent conduit au bureau du militaire. Roy les accueillit avec un sourire amical, et se leva pour leur serrer la main. Les autres vinrent également leur dire bonjour, contents de les voir.

« Vous avez l'air contrarié, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Riza.

« C'est à propos d'Edward. Et de votre enquête en cours » commença Al.

« Vous avez de ses nouvelles ? » interrogea Mustang.

« Oui … mais elles ne sont pas vraiment bonnes. »

Roy échangea un regard avec ses subordonnés. Breda avança des chaises pour les jeunes, pendant que les vieux prenaient places sur les bureaux ou restaient debout. Ce fut Alphonse qui narra l'histoire. Winry garda les yeux basissés.

« … et il a mordu Winry pour qu'elle devienne comme lui. » conclut le jeune alchimiste.

Comme on l'imagine, ce récit laissa les militaires pantois. Pour preuve, Winry défit légèrement son pansement, révélant les deux marques.

« Comment te sens-tu Winry ? » s'inquiéta Riza.

« Pas très bien … je … »

La jeune fille chuta de la chaise. Tout le monde se précipita.

« Emmenez-la tout de suite à l'hôpital ! » ordonna Roy.

Ce fut Havoc qui prit la mécanicienne dans ses bras. Lui, Riza, Roy et Al sortirent en courant du Q.G. Riza prit le volant. Mustang préférait l'emmener à l'hôpital, car comme il l'expliquait il n'était pas seul sur cette affaire.

« Le lieutenant-colonel Archer est de la partie également. Et si jamais il apprend que le FullMetal est responsable, il ne le loupera pas. »

Al acquiesça. Il connaissait cet homme plus froid que l'acier. Si Archer apprenait que son frère était un vampire, cela ne pourrait que mal se terminer. Le groupe arriva enfin au centre hospitalier. Winry fut admise, les soldats et civil patientèrent dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, un médecin vint les voir.

« Alors ? » interrogea Alphonse.

« Votre amie a une forte fièvre. Nous allons lui faire passer des examens pour comprendre. Vous dites que c'est arrivé d'un coup ? »

« Oui. Elle est tombée comme ça. »

Le médecin hocha la tête, avant de les laisser. Alphonse se rassit, désemparé.

« Ce doit être à cause la morsure. » fit Roy.

« Certainement. D'après le peu qu'on sait, ce n'est mortel que si le … vampire ne boit tout le sang. » ajouta Riza.

« Mais est-ce que Winry ne va pas en devenir un à son tour ? » questionna Havoc.

« Espérons que non. Il est trop tôt pour qu'on le sache, nous ignorons tout de ce genre de créature. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. » répondit le colonel.

Sachant qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'ils connaissent les résultats des examens, ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Al tenait à être au courant de l'enquête des militaires, maintenant qu'il y était mêlé de près.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je suis autorisé à divulguer. Et surtout pas ici. Je te rejoindrais chez toi, ce soir. » répondit Mustang.

Le jeune Elric hocha la tête, puis se résigna à rentrer.

* * *

Le soir venu, Roy vint le retrouver chez lui pour parler de l'affaire. Al suggéra qu'il pouvait se renseigner sur les vampires, ce que le colonel accepta.

« Par contre je me demande si je ne devrais pas laisser deux de mes subordonnés ici. Ton frère viendra sûrement te voir. » reprit le brun.

« Mais … ça pourrait être dangereux ! Autant pour vos hommes que pour lui ! » protesta Al.

« Je sais, soupira Roy. Mais c'est plus prudent au cas où il aurait des velléités de te mordre. »

Al détourna le regard. Mustang avait raison : si Ed avait mordu Winry, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire de même avec lui. Il accepta donc. Ainsi, Roy appela Jean et Heymans qui l'avaient accompagné. Al se demanda où il allait bien pouvoir les caser. Jean le rassura en annonçant qu'ils avaient prévu des sacs de couchage. Roy laissa donc ses hommes chez le cadet Elric, et retourna au Q.G continuer son enquête. Tout cela le préoccupait. Des vampires … il n'aurait jamais cru la chose possible.

L'esprit scientifique caractérisant les alchimistes lui dicta de voir pour croire. Il avait déjà vu Winry pourtant … cependant le colonel avait du mal à admettre ce genre de fait. La nuit vint, et avec elle ses chasseurs. Edward ainsi que Blood et quelques vampires étaient de sortie. Marchant dans les rues, par deux, ils avaient l'air de promeneurs ordinaires. Mais gare à qui croiserait leur route.

« Blood. » appela le FullMetal.

Le concerné vint voir. Non loin d'eux, trois jeunes hommes assemblés autour d'un banc. Blood sourit, et fit un signe de tête à Ed. Puis il leva la tête, et aperçut RedFlower. Il lui fit signe, et la jeune femme atterrit en douceur auprès d'eux. Blood lui désigna leurs trois victimes. Ensuite, d'un accord tacite, ou télépathe, les vampires se montrèrent. Les humains les remarquèrent bien vite, affichant des mines intéressées. Nos trois Enfants de la Nuit traversèrent la route qui les séparait de leur repas.

Quelques instant plus tard, le téléphone sonna chez Alphonse. Ce dernier décrocha, puis reconnut la voix de Riza. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux militaires.

« C'est le lieutenant Hawkeye. » annonça-t-il.

Breda se leva et vint prendre la communication. Elle ne dura pas longtemps.

« Tout va bien ? » interrogea Havoc.

« Mouais.»

Il s'approcha de son collègue et parla à voix basse :

« L'équipe du colonel est sur le terrain, et celle d'Archer aussi. Les vampires attaquent. Faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes au cas où le FullMetal arriverait. »

Jean acquiesça. Ils entendirent la porte claquer, et échangèrent un regard. Havoc alla voir où était Al.

« Je crois qu'il est parti. » déclara-t-il la mine contrariée.

Aussitôt les soldats quittèrent la place. De son côté, Alphonse courait dans les rues de Central. Il ne savait pas où aller, c'était stupide d'être parti comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas rester inactif alors que son grand frère était probablement en danger. Soudain, il entendit des coups de feu, et des cris de rage. Là-bas !

Al découvrit des militaires en train de tirer sur des personnes, qui esquivaient avec agilité. L'un d'eux congela une partie des soldats.

L'attention du cadet Elric fut attirée par des éclats blonds. Edward ! Mais … il était dans l'angle de tir d'un militaire ! Tout se passa alors très vite. Alphonse courut vers son frère en criant son nom. Ed n'eut que le temps de le voir s'interposer entre lui et autre chose. Puis un coup de feu claqua.


	4. Parmi les vampires

**Voilà la suiiiite !!! Merci beaUcoup à tout ceux qui suivent. Alors, notre petit Al va-t-il survivre ? Et de quelle manière ?**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Edward voyait son petit frère tomber. Avisant ensuite le coupable, il lança une puissante attaque alchimique qui tua le soldat. Puis il se pencha sur Al.

« AL ! NOOON !!! » cria-t-il.

Mais le jeune avait les yeux fermés.

« Mords-le. » entendit-il.

BloodThirsty. Lui aussi avait perçu le danger qu'avait encouru son jeune frère vampire. Mais il n'avait pas pu intervenir à temps. Edward le regard interloqué.

« Mords-le, autrement il va mourir. » insista le chef des vampires.

Ed n'hésita plus : il prit son frère dans ses bras, et planta ses crocs dans le cou. Il savait qu'il faudrait trois morsures à intervalles. En attendant, il souleva Alphonse.

« Je vais sonner la retraite, toi file au château. La première morsure va retarder la mort, mais ne traîne pas ! » reprit Blood.

Edward s'envola aussitôt. Le chef des vampires transmit mentalement l'ordre de repli à ses congénères. Ces derniers prirent la fuite par les airs. Les soldats tentèrent de les abattre, mais les Enfant de la Nuit furent trop rapide. Roy rassembla ses hommes. Quelques pertes évidemment.

* * *

« Colonel ! Avez-vous vu Alphonse ? » questionna Havoc.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Vous l'avez laissé sortir ? » s'exclama Roy, énervé par cette nouvelle.

« Il s'est enfui plutôt. Il nous a entendu juste après l'appel du lieutenant Hawkeye. » répondit Breda.

Le brun se calma un peu. Maintenant, il fallait retrouver Alphonse. Il allait ordonner des recherches, quand une voix narquoise l'interpella.

« Dites-moi colonel Mustang … n'auriez-vous pas oublié de me dire que l'ancien FullMetal alchemist était du côté de l'ennemi ? »

Frank Archer. Roy sentit la colère re-pointer le bout de son nez.

« Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Il a quitté l'armée je vous rappelle. » lança Roy en lui faisant face.

« C'est curieux. J'ai appris que son jeune frère vous avait rendu visite hier, avec ce qui semble être son amie d'enfance. » insista Archer en s'arrêtant en face de Mustang.

« En quoi le fait de rendre visite à des amis vous fait croire qu'ils m'ont informé de quoi que ce soit ? » répliqua Roy.

« Parce qu'ils sont partis précipitamment, et que vous les avez accompagné. » continua son rival, sur un ton glacial.

« Oui, parce que la demoiselle qui était présente a fait un malaise. »

Archer jura intérieurement. Mustang ne cracherait pas le morceau. Le lieutenant-colonel ne voulut pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, même si sa version était crédible. Cependant il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Toutefois il donna un avertissement.

« J'imagine que vous mettrez tout en œuvre pour stopper ces créatures. Car il est évident qu'elles ne sont pas humaines. Par conséquent c'est un danger pour la sécurité des civils. Il faudra les éliminer. »

Roy mourait d'envie de le griller sur place. C'était à cause d'hommes de ce genre que des guerres éclataient.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en tant que votre supérieur, vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre ? Je décide du déroulement de cette enquête et des mesures à prendre. Vous, vous restez à votre place et vous obéissez c'est clair ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Archer de bouillir. Il ne put que répondre un oui entre ses dents, puis tourna le dos et partit à grandes foulées. Roy inspira en fermant les yeux. Archer était une des rares personnes à pouvoir le mettre dans un état de rage intense. Hawkeye s'approcha de lui. Ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser la colère du brun.

« Que faisons-nous mon colonel ? »

« Sécuriser le périmètre. Je vais ordonner un repli des troupes. Vous, regardez si vous trouvez Alphonse. »

Le lieutenant obtempéra. Naturellement Archer grommela en entendant le repli. Seuls les hommes de Mustang restaient visiblement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au château des vampires Edward avait couché son petit frère. Il l'avait mordu une deuxième fois, à son réveil. L'état du cadet semblait stabilisé, ce qui rassura le blond. Blood entra dans la chambre, suivi de RedFlower.

« Alors ? » questionna le chef des vampires.

« Je l'ai mordu une autre fois, il a l'air d'aller mieux. » répondit Ed, assit sur une chaise près de la tête de son frère.

« Il ne guérira qu'à la troisième morsure. Ca veut dire que tu l'auras transformé sans son accord. Tu crois que ça ira ? » fit RedFlower.

« Je l'espère. De toute façon je n'ai pas eu le choix, si je voulais qu'il vive. »

Les regards se portèrent sur Alphonse. Le visage du jeune homme était paisible. Blood quitta la chambre. RedFlower alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, près d'Edward.

« Dis donc, la beauté c'est de famille on dirait ! » sourit-elle.

Ed rosit, puis lui rendit son sourire. RedFlower bavarda un peu avec le FullMetal, tout en le draguant un peu. Le blond se laissait faire, et même semblait répondre à ses avances. Ils furent interrompus, par un gémissement du blessé. Ed se pencha vers lui. L'heure de la dernière morsure était venue. Ainsi fut fait. A présent, le jeune homme allait dormir jusqu'à la nuit suivante. Néanmoins son frère resta auprès de lui, avec sa semblable.

Quand la nuit revint, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Quelque chose roula sur sa main. Al ramassa l'objet, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une balle. Tout lui revint en mémoire : il avait fait barrage de son corps pour sauver son grand frère. Au passage, il dormait sur une chaise. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns s'était assoupie sur le lit. Alphonse remarqua la pâleur soudaine de sa peau.

« Nii-san ? » appela-t-il.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Il sourit en voyant son petit frère en bonne santé.

« Je suis tout pâle. » dit Alphonse.

RedFlower se réveilla à son tour. Elle frotta ses yeux et observa la suite des évènements.

« Oui c'est normal. Ecoute … ce que j'ai à te dire est difficile, mais il faut que tu sache que je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou te laisser mourir. » répondit Edward.

* * *

Il lui révéla ensuite qu'il était un vampire, et qu'il avait dû mordre Al trois fois pour le guérir. Le concerné écarquilla les yeux un instant. Alors il était devenue une créature se nourrissant du sang des êtres humains … voilà qui était effrayant. Normalement son frère aurait dû lui demander son accord, mais vu les circonstances. Al garda le silence, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas. » conclut le Fullmetal.

« Tu as fait ça pour me sauver la vie, comme j'ai voulu sauver la tienne. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'y habituer. » répondit Alphonse.

Ed acquiesça. Son petit frère n'avait pas réagi violemment, et à première vue ne semblait pas rejeter la chose. Al se leva. Il fut présenté à RedFlower, le vampire Ishbal. Tout comme son aîné, Alphonse la trouva sympathique. Puis le FullMetal décida de le présenter au reste de la communauté. Alphonse fut bien accueilli, on le rassura et l'informa sur sa nouvelle condition. Il fut naturellement décidé que ce serait l'aîné qui se chargerait de l'apprentissage du nouveau venu.

Al n'était pas ravi à l'idée de devoir tuer des gens pour survivre.

« Tu t'y fera vite petit. C'est la loi de la jungle : tuer pour se nourrir. Et le sang n'est pas si mauvais que ça. » sourit un vampire blond en entrant.

« Qui est-ce ? » questionna Alphonse.

« NightShadow. Il est sadique avec ses proies. » souffla RedFlower.

Al sut de suite qu'il ne l'aimait pas. On le présenta à toute la communauté qui lui souhaita la bienvenue. Pour l'instant, le cadet Elric ne savait que trop penser de la situation. D'un côté il était reconnaissant à son frère de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais de l'autre il était à présent obligé de tuer pour vivre. Encor une fois, le prix à payer était élevé. Edward emmena ensuite son frère à l'extérieur.

« Alors c'est ici que tu as vécu pendant ces quinze jours. » dit Al.

« Oui. Je dors le jour et vit la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. »

« Les vampires craignent-ils la lumière du jour ? » interrogea Al.

« Il semblerait que oui. Ca ne m'étonne pas, en y réfléchissant il fallait bien que l'on aie un point faible. Par contre pour ce qui est de l'ail, c'est complètement faux. On peut aussi nous tuer avec un pieu dans le cœur, à condition que le bois en question soit béni. » raconta le FullMetal.

« Béni ? Ca veut dire quoi ? » s'étonna Alphonse.

« C'est par rapport à la religion. Je crois que ça veut dire purifié. »

Autrement dit dans ce monde où la religion était absente, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Edward se disait qu'il devait apprendre à son frère à chasser, mais il doutait que ce dernier soit partant. Alphonse avait toujours été d'une nature sensible. Tuer ne serait pas simple pour lui, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient déjà vu la mort plusieurs fois, mais être celui qui l'administrait directement était une autre histoire. Après réflexion, le blond décida de débuter par les leçons de vol.

Ca au moins il était sûr que son petit frère apprécierait. Ed ne se trompa pas. Alphonse se montra aussi doué que son aîné en la matière.

* * *

« C'est vraiment sensationnel ! On se sent tellement libre et vivant ! » commenta-t-il.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est certainement ce que j'apprécie le plus dans notre condition. »

En se rappelant ce qu'il était devenu, le visage d'Al se ferma. Son frère qui s'en aperçut se rapprocha.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à admettre. Mais tu dois voir le problème autrement. Les êtres humains tuent aussi, et ils ont tué au moins autant que les vampires sinon plus. Nombre d'entre nos frères tuent sans haine, simplement pour se nourrir. » dit-il doucement.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est comme quand on était sur l'île de Yokk Island. Nous devions chasser pour survivre. »

« Exactement, c'est la même chose aujourd'hui, mais avec des proies humaines. Ce n'est pas ce qui fera de nous des êtres mauvais. »

Alphonse sourit, rassuré. Après tout il n'avait pas le choix. Ils continuèrent à flâner dans les airs quelques heures. Tout à coup, Al sentit son ventre gargouiller. Ce qui lui fit peur. Ca y était, il allait devoir tuer … le jeune se sermonna en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son frère. Ed aussi avait faim. Il jeta un œil à Al. Il le vit acquiescer, déterminé.

« Allons-y pour la chasse. » déclara alors le blond.

Il amorça une descente. Une fois au sol, Edward expliquait à son élève comment s'y prendre, tout en cherchant une proie. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue où était assis un clochard.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? » proposa Ed.

« Non ça ira. Il faudra bien que je m'adapte. Je vais me dire que c'est un lapin comme sur l'île. » répondit Al d'un ton assuré.

Edward sourit à la comparaison. Il félicita son frère pour son courage, et lui laissa le champ libre. Alphonse s'avança vers l'homme, qui poussa un « ooooh » admiratif. Apparemment ce que le jeune lui montrait lui plaisait bien. Le malheureux ne résista à aucun moment. Al put se rassasier sans peine.

« Désolé. » dit-il.

« C'est très bien Alphonse. Attends, on va le couvrir. » annonça son grand frère.

Il attrapa une bâche qu'il déposa sur le corps du SDF. Après quoi il demanda à Al comment il se sentait.

« Ca va. Je n'ai plus faim. »

Ed le fixa durant un moment. Son cadet n'avait pas l'air d'être catastrophé par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. La conscience des vampires avait l'air différente de celle des humains. Les frères quittèrent la ruelle. Ce fut au tour du FullMetal de dénicher une proie. Comme précédemment, il dissimula le corps. Avoir vu son frère à deux doigts de mourir lui avait en partie fait retrouver son humanité. Il avait toujours laissé les corps de ses victimes là où il les avait trouvé. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à se balader.

* * *

Du reste, Alphonse s'adapta bien à sa nouvelle vie. La communauté des vampires était devenue une seconde famille pour lui. Tout comme eux il avait un pouvoir : celui d'animer les objets. Cependant il ne pouvait le faire longtemps, car cela lui coûtait de l'énergie. Il adopta également le look vampiresque : habits noir afin de mieux se camoufler dans la nuit. Al portait une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, avec un jean noir.

A ces poignets il avait passé des bracelets plats en cuir. Contrairement à son frère il aimait bien ses oreilles en pointe. Il disait que c'était comme celles des chats, et il adorait ces animaux.

« Même mes yeux sont comme ceux des chats ! C'est géniaaaal ! » s'extasia Alphonse.

« Je te préviens si je t'entends miauler ça va mal aller ! » rétorqua Ed.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire leurs semblables. Blood entra à ce moment, l'air préoccupé.

« Ce ne va pas chef ? » lança DarkWind.

« Pas vraiment. Les militaires rôdent la nuit. Ils veulent nous capturer pour nous étudier, trouver comment nous détruire. » répondit BloodThristy.

Cette nouvelle souleva des murmures parmi les vampires présents.

« Je vois que ça n'a pas changé là-dedans. Tout ce qui n'est pas humain mérite seulement d'être disséqué et anéanti. » intervint Edward.

Il croisa les bras, et mit une jambe sur l'autre. Alphonse approuva en hochant la tête. Lui aussi connaissait les pratiques répugnantes dénuées de tout respect de l'armée. Les vampires gardèrent un silence inquiet.

« Dites, vous avez été dans l'armée tous les deux. Vous devez savoir comment on peut les contrer.» dit soudain RedFlower aux frères Elric.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur eux, mêlant espoir et intérêt. Ed ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Tout dépends à qui on a affaire. Certains sont de véritables ordures, tandis qu'avec certains on peut espérer un dialogue. Mais n'oublions pas qu'ils ne font que suivre les ordres qu'on leur donne. »

Il marqua une pause, puis ouvrit les yeux et regarda son chef et mentor.

« Si on veut la paix c'est au sommet qu'il faudra s'adresser. »

« Archer est de la partie. Et lui il est classé dans la catégorie ordure totale et non recyclable. Quant au généralissime, il a l'air gentil. Mais je crains que les généraux ne fassent pression pour qu'il ne nous écoute pas. » ajouta Alphonse.

Ed fronça les sourcils. Avec Archer la partie n'était pas gagnée. Mais s'il proposait un dialogue via le colonel Mustang, ils avaient des chances de limiter la casse.

« Nous avons malgré tout l'espoir de ne pas subir trop de dégâts, pour peu qu'ils nous écoutent. Nous devons tenter une négociation. Les humains ne subissent plus comme autrefois, à présent ils luttent, et de toutes leurs forces. » déclara BloodThirsty.

« Il a raison. Faisons le premier pas et proposons la paix, avant que ça ne dégénère. Ce sera la preuve de notre bonne foi. » ajouta RedFlower.

Ed n'en était pas convaincu. Les militaires tels Archer risquaient de croire que les vampires avaient peur, et donc qu'il fallait en profiter. Ils étaient peut-être peu nombreux face aux militaires, mais leur pouvoir et leur immortalité compensaient.

« _Par contre je me demande ce qu'il en est face aux Alchimistes d'Etat. Nous guérissons instantanément, mais on ne se régénère pas comme les homonculus. Je vais suggérer à Blood de prévoir un plan de bataille au cas où._ » se dit Ed.

Il espéra que les vampires possédaient d'autres armes que leurs griffes et leurs crocs. S'ils réagissaient assez vite, ils pouvaient espérer une solution heureuse.


	5. Le commencement des ennuis

**Ca ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai publié, mais j'ai envie de mettre la suite. Les ennuis arrivent pour nos héros ( comment ça c'est déjà fait ? C'est mal me connaître ). Quand quelqu'un avec du pouvoir s'intéresse aux vampires ... ça m'amène que des problèmes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comme souvent, Roy Mustang arriva le dernier ce matin. Ses subordonnés s'alignèrent pour le saluer.

« Repos. » répondit le brun.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Ses collègues allèrent s'asseoir également.

« Comment va la jeune Winry ? Vous avez des nouvelles lieutenant Hawkeye ? » questionna le colonel.

« Elle est sortie de l'hôpital. Mais au niveau moral ce n'est pas terrible : elle déprime depuis le départ d'Edward. Et maintenant, c'est Alphonse qui manque à l'appel. »

Roy soupira tout doucement. Il y avait fort à parier que le FullMetal avait vampirisé son petit frère. Ce genre de nouvelles attristait le colonel. Y avait-il seulement un moyen de les guérir ? Peut-être pas. Et avec ces battues qu'organisait l'armée, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Le brun ténébreux avait envie de protéger les deux frères, pour qu'ils ne finissent pas dans un laboratoire, ou qu'ils soient tués.

Mais avec Frank Archer, la partie s'annonçait difficile. Archer l'épierait sans aucun doute. La prudence serait indispensable. Roy songeait à rencontrer Edward, pour savoir ce qu'il en était. C'était risqué il le savait. Le jeune pouvait l'attaquer. Or se battre contre un enfant le répugnait particulièrement.

« Je crois que nous devrions demander de l'aide à Sciezka. Elle a sûrement lu un livre traitant des vampires. Falman, amenez-la ici. » annonça Roy.

L'adjudant acquiesça, se leva et sorti.

* * *

« Des vampires ? Je ne croyais pas qu'il en existait encore. » dit Dante.

Le maître des homonculus venait d'être mise au courant de la situation par Pride en personne.

« Vous en avez connu maître ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui, mais c'était il y a près de 400 ans. Je venais tout juste de me mettre en couple avec Hohenheim le lumineux. Nous étions déjà tous deux de brillants alchimistes. Dans le village où nous nous étions établi, des gens disparaissaient. On retrouvait leur cadavre quelques jours plus tard, complètement exsangues. Des battues ont été organisées, j'y participais avec Hohenheim. Je pensais que nous les avions éradiqués. » raconta l'alchimiste.

« Dans ce cas vous devez connaître la méthode pour les éliminer. » reprit Pride.

« Si je me souviens bien, ces créatures ne vieillissent pas. J'ai toujours voulu étudier ce genre de chose. Tu vas m'en capturer un ou deux. J'enverrais Envy, Wrath et Lust aussi. » répondit son maître.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et quitta l'endroit au moment où Envy faisait son entrée suivi de Wrath.

« Tiens, le grand manitou daigne descendre de son royaume ! J'en déduis qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. » lança l'adolescent.

« Tu tombe bien Envy. J'ai une mission à vous confier. Wrath, va chercher Lust. » répondit Dante.

Le jeune homonculus hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Envy lui, se laissa tomber sur un divan, et posa une jambe en travers de sa cuisse. Quelques instants plus tard, Lust fit son apparition accompagnée de Wrath.

« Vous m'avez demandé maître ? » dit la plantureuse brune.

« Approchez tous les deux. Vous trois allez aider Pride à capturer des créatures qui vivent la nuit. Je veux que m'en rameniez deux. » répondit l'alchimiste.

« Et de quel genre de bestioles il s'agit ? » interrogea Envy.

« Des vampires. Des sortes d'êtres humains qui se nourrissent du sang des gens. »

« Oooh en voilà des gens sympathiques ! » commenta Envy avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sympathiques ou pas, les homonculus devaient obéir. Sloth les contacterait au moment voulu. En attendant, ils quittèrent le salon.

« Des vampires … que peut bien vouloir faire le maître avec cette espèce d'humain ? » s'interrogea Lust à voix haute.

« Va savoir. Ce ne doit être qu'un sujet d'expérience pour elle. » répondit Envy.

En réalité, il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec l'immortalité. L'adolescent savait que c'était là le seul but de sa mère, et la raison pour laquelle Dante s'intéressait à autre chose que la pierre philosophale. Les vampires devaient donc être immortels eux aussi.

« Vous croyez qu'ils ont des capacités spéciales comme nous ? » demanda Wrath.

« Aucune idée. » lui répondit Lust.

En tout cas voilà qui les changerait. Depuis qu'Edward Elric les avait privés de la pierre philosophale en l'utilisant avant eux, ils avaient tendance à s'ennuyer. Soit dit en passant, les homonculus avaient plus qu'une dent contre l'aîné des Elric. A ce stade on pouvait affirmer que c'était une mâchoire complète.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Sloth contacta Wrath, pour lui indiquer où rejoindre Pride et un groupe de soldats. Les militaires avaient repéré le château des vampires, et prévoyaient de l'attaquer.

Les homonculus profiteraient de la bagarre pour capturer deux spécimens. Les trois péchés se rendirent donc à l'adresse indiquée. Les soldats étaient déjà sur place, non loin ainsi qu'ils le constatèrent.

« Dites donc ils ont la folie des grandeurs. » lança Lust depuis leur poste d'observation.

« Ils sont peut-être nombreux. Le maître pense que les humains ne feront pas le poids. » l'informa Envy.

« Pride lance l'assaut. » reprit Lust.

Le moment d'agir pour les homonculus approchait. Ils contournèrent le bataillon, et arrivèrent près du château. Les douves avaient été comblées, de sorte qu'ils purent s'adosser à la muraille. Wrath se chargea de leur créer une ouverture. Pile au moment où les homonculus posèrent un pied à l'intérieur du domaine, les militaires pénétraient dans la place. Des cris terriblement aigus résonnèrent. Les vampires contre-attaquaient. Une gerbe de feu lancée par RedFlower entama sérieusement le bataillon. Complétée par la foudre de DarkWind, cela ajouta aux dégâts.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Ils possèdent un pouvoir ! » fit Envy qui observait le spectacle avec intérêt.

Une vague de vampires se jeta sur les malheureux soldats, griffes et crocs en avant. Le sang coula à flots. Envy fit signe aux siens : c'était le moment. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un claquement de mains. Envy tourna la tête, et aperçut un visage familier. Ed était à quelques mètres, usant de son alchimie contre les militaires.

« Edward … » grinça Envy.

La haine se déversa dans son corps comme un torrent de lave. Oubliant complètement sa mission, l'homonculus de la verdure fonça sur son ennemi mortel. Le FullMetal reçut un coup de pied monumental, qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Des fissures apparurent. Le blond découvrit Envy.

« Ah c'est toi. » fit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Ed se détacha du mur, et s'épousseta. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention, à son ennemi. Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Envy se précipita à nouveau. Mais Edward esquiva, lui saisit une main et lui cassa le bras. Après quoi, il griffa l'homonculus à plusieurs reprises, avant de le projeter en l'air.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un imbécile dans ton genre. » déclara le FullMetal.

Wrath et Lust décidèrent d'intervenir. L'homonculus enfant transmuta le sol pour engluer l'adolescent. Lust allait le transpercer, quand elle fut balayée par une puissante rafale. Ed en profita pour se libérer. Il adressa un signe de tête à son congénère, qui lui était venu en aide. Wrath décida d'attaquer le blond. Ed décolla, et exécuta un grand salto. Envy revint à la charge, et monta prestement sur la rambarde du balcon où se trouvait le FullMetal.

« Alors maintenant tu es devenu un vampire. Mais ça n'empêche pas que nous avons toujours un compte à régler avec toi. » lança Envy.

Ed eut un sourire en coin. Etre devenu un vampire l'avait fortifié, ainsi que n'allait pas tarder à le constater l'homonculus. Ce dernier s'élança sur la rambarde. Le blond pirouetta à la dernière minute, percutant Envy au passage. Après quoi, il fonça tête baissée droit dans l'estomac de l'homonculus. Sauf qu'Envy le saisit, et le lança dans le vide.

A sa grande surprise, il vit le jeune se rétablir … et revenir en volant. Ed percuta Envy. Tous deux s'écrasèrent contre le mur. L'homonculus voulut le repousser. Le FullMetal résista anormalement bien. Ed le saisit, lui bloqua un bras et le mordit au cou. Envy poussa un cri. Le FullMetal aspira une bonne gorgée de sang. L'homonculus se dégagea, et porta une main à son cou, furieux.

« Héhéhé ! Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Envy. Je t'ai connu meilleur que ça au combat. » ricana Edward.

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres rouges du sang de l'homonculus, dévoilant des crocs ensanglantés. Envy bouillait de colère : son adversaire était bien plus fort qu'avant.

* * *

En bas, Lust transperçait tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route, humains ou vampires. Tout à coup, quelque chose enserra ses chevilles, et la fit tomber. Ensuite, elle ressenti une sensation de froid l'envahir. En regardant, elle découvrit de la glace qui se formait autour de ses jambes. Lust se mit sur le dos. Elle se fit violemment plaquer au sol, par BloodThirsty. Ce dernier appuyait une jambe sur son estomac.

« Tiens tiens, un homonculus. Que nous veux-tu créature sans âme ? » questionna-t-il.

Sans répondre, Lust lui envoya ses terrible ongles lui perforer le buste. Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Blood gela les ongles, et les cassa.

« Aouch … » commenta le chef des vampires.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne recommence, il créa des anneaux de glaces collés au sol. Les bras en croix, Lust était complètement immobilisée.

« Je répète : dis-moi ce que tu viens chercher ici. Et vite si tu ne veux pas souffrir. »

Blood lui montra ses griffes, d'une longueur remarquable. Mais le péché de luxure n'était pas décidé à répondre. Elle parvint à décoller un bras. Prévoyant sa réaction, Blood s'éloigna d'un bond. Lust attaqua une nouvelle fois. Le chef des vampires esquivait avec agilités ces ongles devenus de véritables lances. En réponse, le vampire lui envoyait des pics de glaces.

« Tu te défends drôlement bien. » commenta Lust avec un sourire.

« Et encore je ne t'ai pas montré mon véritable potentiel. » répliqua Blood.

« C'est dommage. »

« Bon d'accord. Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir. » ironisa le vampire.

L'eau claqua comme un fouet, se divisa en deux et captura les poignets de la brune. Blood arriva vers elle à grande vitesse, et lui ouvrit la gorge. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Lust se relève. Blood n'attendit pas, et lui lacéra le ventre. Le vampire continua sur sa lancée. Les griffures s'enchaînaient à grande vitesse. Il s'arrangeait surtout pour qu'elle n'y voie plus rien, de manière à ce que Lust ne puisse le transpercer.

Blood envoya la grande brune s'écraser sur une table. Cette fois la luxure commençait à s'énerver. Très vite elle se releva, et tendit une main. Blood leva aussitôt les bras, mains de profil. La luxure remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Le chef des vampires lança ses bras sur le côté, et Lust alla percuter un mur. Malgré toute sa volonté, la brunette ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette curieuse emprise.

« Mais comment … »

« Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ma grande. Le corps humain, et celui des homonculus par la même occasion, est en grande partie composé d'eau. C'est ça qui me permet de te transformer en marionnette. » expliqua le vampire.

Il la fit lever un bras, et Lust se fit transpercer par ses propres ongles.

« Amusant n'est-ce pas ? » lança Blood.

* * *

De son côté, Wrath luttait contre trois vampires. Mais ces derniers, plus habitués au combat avaient vite compris le pouvoir du jeune homonculus. Par conséquent, ils se débrouillaient pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de transmuter quoi que ce soit. La colère était gravement blessée. Heureusement que ses plaies guérissaient instantanément. Mais ça lui coûtait des pierres rouges, et à force il se demandait s'il allait tenir encore longtemps. Surtout que les vampires le mordaient tour à tour, aspirant du sang et donc de l'énergie.

Bref Wrath s'épuisait. Il parvint à dégager des trois vampires, et choisit de se réfugier parmi la foule pour s'abriter. Le jeune tenta de voir où en étaient ses congénères. Envy avait maille à partir avec Edward. La lutte était féroce, mais le vampire paraissait avoir le dessus. Lust aussi était en difficulté. Wrath fronça les sourcils : que faisait-elle ? La brune ne paraissait plus contrôler son corps. L'enfant homonculus se décida alors à agir. Posant les mains au sol, il le modifia pour qu'il devienne instable sous les pieds de Blood. Ce dernier, brusquement déséquilibré, cessa son emprise sur Lust.

L'homonculus en question saisit sa chance, et décapita son adversaire. Wrath esquissa un sourire. Maintenant, il allait s'occuper d'Edward. Sauf qu'il fut soudainement projeté sur le côté. Un vampire venait de lui administrer un grand coup de pied. Le choc lui fit cogner la tête, et il perdit connaissance. Lust se releva. Les soldats battaient en retraite, enfin les quelques survivants qu'il restait. La luxure chercha Envy des yeux.

« Envy on doit partir ! » appela-t-elle.

L'adolescent exécuta un salto par-dessus la rampe du balcon. Il assomma ensuite deux vampires qu'il chargea sur ses épaules. Quand il se tourna, il découvrit qu'une armoire leur fonçait dessus. Lust se chargea de la mettre en pièce.

« Allez on se casse ! » décida l'ado.

« Attends où est Wrath ? » questionna Lust.

Les deux homonculus fouillèrent l'endroit du regard. Les autres vampires terminaient de tuer les assaillants. Ils seraient trop nombreux pour les deux péchés. Envy résolut alors de partir sans Wrath. Lust fut réticente, cependant ils risquaient d'être submergés. Elle suivit donc l'androgyne jusqu'à la sortie. En les voyant au loin partir avec deux des siens, Edward poussa un cri de rage.

Il bondit par-dessus la rampe, prêt à s'élancer contre Envy et Lust, quand RedFlower lui barra la route.

« Laisse-les partir, tu ne peux risquer de te faire tuer maintenant. » lui dit-elle.

« Mais ils ont capturés deux des nôtres ! » protesta Edward.

« … »

« Ils ont tué le chef ! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

Tous les regards se tournèrent. Ed écarquilla les yeux : son mentor gisait par terre, la tête à quelques mètres. Il serra les poings.

« Ils me paieront ça. » fit-il d'une voix sourde.

* * *

De son côté, Al venait de découvrir Wrath inanimé. Il se souvenait de cet homonculus, qui pendant un certain temps avait vécu avec eux. Il avait les membres d'Ed, la Porte en avait fourni de nouveaux au FullMetal. Le cadet Elric se pencha. Ainsi « endormi », Wrath avait l'air aussi innocent que le jour où son frère et lui l'avaient découvert sur l'île de Yokk. Cet enfant qu'Al avait trouvé si adorable à l'époque. 

Alphonse décida donc de lui venir en aide. Soulevant l'homonculus dans ses bras, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Mieux valait passer par la voie des airs.

« _Une chance qu'un vampire soit plus fort qu'un humain._ » songea le cadet Elric.

Arès avoir déposé Wrath pour utiliser son pouvoir, Al le reprit dans ses bras. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, et le jeune vampire s'envola. Il contourna une grande tour, et trouva une chambre inoccupée. C'est là qu'il déposa le jeune homonculus. Alphonse partit ensuite remplir une petite bassine d'eau, et un linge. En revenant, il aperçut le tatouage de l'ouroboros qui semblait avoir perdu de sa couleur.

« _J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas très bien._ » pensa Al.

Après avoir déposé la bassine sur la table de chevet, Al mouilla le linge et l'appliqua sur le front de Wrath.


	6. Division

**Voilà de quoi satisfaire votre soif de lecture. Les vampires se remettent de l'attaque, et ça va faire mal. **

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous !**

* * *

Pendant qu'Alphonse soignait Wrath, les vampires discutaient âprement. L'attaque qu'ils avaient subie ne leur avait pas coûté grand monde, si ce n'est les deux prisonniers des homonculus. Mais leur chef avait été tué, et il fallait décider de sa succession.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de discuter pendant des heures ! s'exclama RedFlower. C'est Edward qui doit prendre la place de Blood. »

« Il est beaucoup trop jeune et manque d'expérience ! » répliqua NightShadow.

« J'ai été chez les militaires, par conséquent je sais comment ils fonctionnent. J'avais également un grade qui me conférait le commandement des hommes. » intervint le blond.

« De toute façon c'est la tradition : le premier vampire créé par le chef lui succèdera s'il décède. Or Edward est le seul que BloodThirsty aie jamais consenti à vampiriser. » fit une femme vampire.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Night n'était pas ravi d'être commandé par quelqu'un qu'il jugeait dépourvu d'expérience. Toutefois il devait se ranger à l'avis général. Edward accepta le rôle qu'on lui confiait.

« Et que faisons-nous à présent chef ? » questionna NightShadow.

« Libérer les nôtres, quelle question. Je connais leurs ravisseurs, ce sont des homonculus. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est ce qu'ils fabriquaient au milieu des militaires. » répondit le FullMetal.

« Ni comment ils sont au courant de notre existence. » ajouta DarkWind.

« Et pour les militaires que compte-tu faire ? » demanda sèchement Night.

« Ca j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

Le vampire adulte soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« Nous devons leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

Certains vampires partageaient ce point de vue.

« Night, je te rappelle que même mortels ils demeurent plus nombreux que nous. Ils sont également mieux armés. Pas question que j'envoie la communauté au massacre. » répondit Ed en plantant ses yeux d'or dans les siens.

Le reste des vampires fut entièrement d'accord. Pour Edward c'était clair : il devait contacter Mustang. Il décida d'aller retrouver Alphonse. Il l'avait croisé tout à l'heure dans les couloirs.

* * *

Ce dernier veillait Wrath. Justement, l'homonculus reprenait connaissance. Il battit des paupières. Où était-il ? Ca ne ressemblait pas au manoir de Dante. Wrath se redressa.

« Ca va ? » entendit-il.

La colère tourna la tête, et découvrit Alphonse à son chevet.

« Toi ?! Qu'est-ce je fais ici ? Tu as essayé de m'emprisonner ? » questionna Wrath d'un ton agressif.

« Pas du tout, tu es libre de partir si tu te sens mieux. » fit calmement Al.

L'homonculus l'observa un instant. Ainsi, voilà à quoi ressemblait le petit frère du FullMetal sans armure. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, avec ses cheveux longs et pratiquement la même tenue. Wrath croisa les orbes cuivrés d'Alphonse. Il avait les pupilles fendues lui aussi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené là ? » interrogea la colère, toujours méfiante.

« A vrai dire j'en sais trop rien. Tu étais évanoui, j'ai pensé que t'avais besoin d'aide. » fit Alphonse, pensif.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'aiderais d'abord ? Je te rappelle qu'on est ennemis. »

« Oui … quoique pendant une courte période, tu étais … un ami. »

Wrath afficha un air étonné. C'était … avant qu'il ne rencontre Envy. L'armure l'avait traité avec gentillesse. Wrath se rappelait de ça. Il détourna la tête.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » reprit le vampire.

Mal à l'aise, aurait voulu répondre Wrath. La sollicitude d'Alphonse ne lui déplaisait pas trop mais c'était tellement … bizarre. L'homonculus décida de s'en aller. Tant pour fuir cette situation étrange que parce que le maître l'attendait. Ou plutôt Sloth.

« Attends je ne crois pas que tu doive te lever maintenant. » fit Alphonse.

Mais Wrath était déjà debout. Seulement encore faible, l'homonculus vacilla, et serait tombé si le vampire Elric ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Ca va j'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » s'exclama Wrath en se dégageant brusquement.

Al le regarda tomber sur le lit. Wrath serra les dents. A force mourir plusieurs fois dans le précédent combat, il avait consommé trop de pierres rouges. Affaibli de la sorte, il ne pouvait pas tenir debout. Alphonse le fit s'allonger.

« Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Je te ramènerais chez toi plus tard. Ne fais pas de bruit. » conclut le jeune vampire. 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Al quitta la pièce. Wrath échappa un soupir bruyant. Il se trouvait en territoire ennemi, faible. Cependant la situation aurait pu être largement pire. L'homonculus était pour le moment bien traité. Ce qui le laissait perplexe. Au manoir de Dante, personne ne se souciait de lui mis à part Sloth. Et encore, songea Wrath non sans une certaine douleur.

Cette pensée l'horrifia. Il avait osé penser du mal de sa maman ! Wrath se maudit. Pourtant une voix en lui disait qu'Alphonse Elric avait fait preuve de bien de plus de gentillesse à son égard que n'importe qui d'autre. Et ce malgré qu'ils aient été ennemis dans le passé. L'homonculus revit le visage du jeune Elric. Pas mal pour un humain.

« _Ouh ! Faut vraiment que je me repose. Qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser des choses pareilles ? C'est parce que je suis fatigué._ » songea-t-il.

Oui. Autrement il ne penserait pas du mal de sa mère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse avait croisé son frère, qui lui relata les dernières nouvelles. Le jeune approuva les décisions du nouveau chef des vampires.

« Quand partons-nous ? » questionna Alphonse.

« Dès la nuit suivante. »

Al hocha la tête. Le château serait désert, personne ne risquait de découvrir Wrath. S'ils ne revenaient pas trop tard, le jeune homme pourrait le ramener chez lui. Al interrogea ensuite son frère pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de rencontrer Mustang. Juste après avoir récupérer leur frère et sœur.

« Les négociations vont être plus dures après ce que les militaires viennent de subir. » ajouta Ed.

« Mais c'est de leur faute, c'est eux qui nous ont attaqués. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. » protesta Alphonse.

« Al ne soit pas si naïf. Ils ne l'auraient pas fait si nous-même nous n'attaquions pas les humains. Seulement tu n'as pas complètement tort : il faut bien que l'on survive après tout. » fit le FullMetal.

Al croisa les bras. La situation n'était pas des plus brillantes. Enfin, ils trouveraient certainement une solution. Pour le moment, les deux vampires revinrent dans la partie du château où s'était déroulé l'affrontement. Il fallait ranger et nettoyer l'endroit. BloodThirsty fut enterré dans un coin du domaine, au pied de l'arbre où il avait enseigné à Ed le vol. Les vampires s'affairèrent ensuite à tout remettre en ordre jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Le jour, Roy eut vent du raid mené au repaire des vampires, et le cuisant échec. Il soupira. Sciezka avait déniché un antique ouvrage sur ces créatures de la nuit, et le moyen de s'en débarrasser y était mentionné.

« Des pieux bénis … ce n'est pas le genre de marchandise que l'on peut trouver à l'épicerie du coin. Nous n'avons pas une seule église, et encore moins de prêtres. » fit-il.

« Et le temple de Létho ça n'irait pas ? » suggéra Jean.

« Hmmm … j'en doute. C'est un faux dieu, par conséquent ses bénédictions ne doivent pas valoir grand-chose. Le livre de Sciezka parle en plus de religion chrétienne. » répondit Mustang.

« Chré-quoi ? » répéta Havoc.

« La religion chrétienne. C'était la croyance officielle avant que l'alchimie ne devienne aussi importante. Les gens d'alors croyaient en un dieu unique, et en Jésus Christ, d'où le nom chrétien. Le livre expliquant cette religion était la bible, qui … » commença Falman.

« Ah d'accord. C'est un truc archaïque quoi. » coupa le sous-lieutenant.

Roy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il continua à lire la page consacrée à la mort des vampires.

« Sinon il nous reste une solution plus simple. Les exposer à la lumière du soleil. » annonça-t-il.

Le reste de l'équipe approuva. Ca au moins ils savaient où en trouver. De son côté, Riza profitait d'un jour de congé pour rendre visite à Winry. La jeune fille n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. La métamorphose des frères Elric l'avait beaucoup affectée.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Ed et moi on en est arrivé là. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé … j'ai toujours rêvé qu'Edward partage mes sentiments. Quand c'est enfin arrivé j'étais si heureuse … comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Nous avons fini par emménager et là … » raconta Winry.

Elle serra sa tasse de thé. Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux. Riza vint se mettre à côté d'elle, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Winry sanglota.

« Nous n'avions pourtant plus de raisons de nous disputer ! Il n'avait plus besoin d'automail et ne risquait pas de les casser ! On s'entendait depuis des années, alors pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à vivre ensemble ! »

« C'est ce qui arrive parfois Winry. Il est difficile d'expliquer pourquoi, mais certaines personnes ne peuvent être autre chose que des amis, si cruel que ce soit. » dit doucement Riza.

Le lieutenant ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer avec elle et Roy. Dans le cas très improbable où ils se mettaient en couple, pourraient-ils se supporter ? Arriveraient-ils à ne pas mélanger travail et sentiments ? La jeune femme eut un imperceptible soupir.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui va se passer à présent. Ed peut-il redevenir humain ? Et si non, est-ce qu'il voudra encore de moi ? » continua Winry.

« C'est vrai que c'est très angoissant comme situation. Le colonel cherche un moyen de tout arranger. Bientôt ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Si ça se trouve, Ed reviendra vers toi. »

Winry renifla. Elle espérait ardemment que cela arrive. Autrement, elle aurait tout perdu. Riza resta avec elle toute la journée, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Même si ce n'était qu'avec le temps qu'elle se remettrait complètement, le lieutenant faisait son possible pour que la mécanicienne se sente mieux. Winry lui en était vraiment reconnaissante.

* * *

La nuit revint, permettant à ses Enfants de reprendre leurs activités. Les vampires allaient délivrer leurs semblables retenus par Dante. Edward savait où se trouvait le nid des homonculus. Lui et Alphonse prirent la tête du groupe. Par les airs il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour arriver. Ed espérait surtout ne pas retrouver les siens en morceaux, disséqués comme de vulgaires grenouilles. La troupe de vampire survola Central à haute altitude. Ed et Al amorcèrent une descente de concert.

Ils étaient à présent devant le manoir de Dante. Le FullMetal ordonna une dispersion. Les vampires allaient attaquer sur plusieurs fronts. Dix d'entre eux resteraient dehors, pour surveiller les environs et parer à toute fuite. Les Enfants de la Nuit entrèrent sur le domaine. Le FullMetal ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Alerté par le bruit, Envy accourut.

« P...n t'as du toupet de venir jusqu'ici Fullnabot ! » siffla l'homonculus.

En réponse il reçut un pic de pierre qui l'embrocha. Les autres homonculus ainsi que Dante arrivèrent à leur tour.

« A l'attaque et pas de quartiers ! Ne laissez rien intact ! » s'écria Edward.

Poussant des cris perçants, les vampires envahirent l'endroit. Les homonculus se retrouvèrent submergés. Dante se défendit comme elle put, mais face au nombre il était clair qu'elle n'était pas de taille. D'autant plus que les vampires avaient leur propre pouvoir. Dante résolut donc de battre en retraite. Elle se barricada dans un cabinet, et se jeta sur le téléphone.

« Pride ! Viens immédiatement au manoir avec une troupe ! Les vampires nous attaquent ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Bradley fut surpris que son maître téléphone chez lui. C'était risqué. Mais vu la situation … il prétexta une alerte aux Q.G pour partir. Deux heures et demi plus tard, il faisait irruption au manoir de son maître. Les vampires postés à l'extérieur donnèrent l'alerte.

« C'est bon on s'en va ! Tous ensemble ! On va se créer une sortie ! » lança Edward.

La première vague de militaires se fit ainsi décimer en un clin d'œil. Les vampires qui avaient attaqué les premiers s'envolèrent, laissant la place aux autres qui renouvelèrent l'offensive. Bradley les regarda s'enfuir. Ils étaient plutôt bien organisés. Le généralissime entra au manoir. Ses congénères s'étaient repliés. L'endroit était très endommagé. Dante vint à sa rencontre, et se présenta comme sa cousine.

Elle feignit d'être terrorisée, gémissant et sanglotant devant les militaires. Après s'être « assuré que tout allait bien maintenant », King annonça qu'il restait avec sa cousine. Les soldats sortirent.

« Tu va m'exterminer ces saletés Pride, et vite. » lâcha Dante.

Elle était folle de rage. Le péché d'orgueil consentit, et ordonna le repli de ses troupes. Les homonculus pour leur part, se remettaient en forme en mangeant des pierres. Envy était aussi furieux que Dante. Il avait combattu les frères Elric, qui n'avaient pas manqué de le déchiqueter. Autrefois il leur aurait tenu tête sans problème. Mais en tant que vampires, ils avaient l'avantage. Et que ses ennemis soient plus forts que lui, ça Envy ne le supportait pas.

« Arrête un peu de râler tu deviens pénible ! » lui lança Lust.

« La ferme toi ! Je leur règlerais leur compte un de ces jours ! » s'exclama Envy.

Il frappa dans un mur, créant un trou. Lust soupira, puis croqua une pierre.

* * *

De retour au château du Pin d'Argent, Alphonse alla voir Wrath.

« Je vais te ramener. » lança-t-il.

Il lui tendit une pierre rouge. Wrath fronça les sourcils. Où l'avait-il eue ?

« D'où ça sort ? »

« De chez toi. »

« Vous êtes allés chez mon maître ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour délivrer deux des nôtres que tes amis homonculus avaient capturés. »

Wrath prit la pierre et la porta à sa bouche. Il se sentit mieux quand cette force se répandit en lui. La colère se leva, et vint près d'Al quand ce dernier ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu m'aide. » confia Wrath.

Al lui sourit, et curieusement cela fit du bien à l'homonculus. Le vampire l'invita ensuite à monter sur son dos. Une fois Wrath installé, Alphonse prit son envol. L'homonculus trouva la balade agréable. Cette sensation de liberté était enivrante. Mais … pas autant que le parfum du jeune vampire. Alphonse déposa Wrath à une cinquantaine de mètres du manoir. Wrath le regarda un instant, puis lui fit un signe de tête. Après quoi, il courut rejoindre les autres.

« Tiens ! Te revoilà toi ! T'étais passé où ? » questionna Envy.

« A ton avis ? Je te rappelle que vous êtes partis sans moi. » rétorqua la colère.

« T'as réussi à t'évader, chapeau. » ironisa Envy.

« C'était pas bien difficile. Ils m'ont laissé sans surveillance un instant. Pour venir ici d'ailleurs.»

Wrath venait de remarquer les dégâts. Envy grommela. Son cadet réclama des pierres rouges, qui lui furent amenées. Aaah quel bienfait ! Wrath se sentait reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Que sont-il venus chercher ? » interrogea la colère.

« Devine, les deux spécimens qu'on a capturé. Le maître est furieux : elle a ordonné à Pride de tous les exterminer. Je m'arrangerais pour m'occuper du cas des Elric. » répondit Envy avec un air cruel.

Wrath tiqua. Cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait guère sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi. Pour l'instant, il alla voir Sloth. Se pelotonner dans ses bras le réconforta. Mais les paroles d'Envy résonnaient dans sa tête, en plus du souvenir d'Alphonse.

« _Raaah et puis zut ! C'est un ennemi, et maman ne sera pas contente si je désobéis._ » se dit-il pour chasser ses pensées bizarres.

Wrath s'efforça donc de penser à autre chose. Ce qui n'allait pas s'avérer simple.


	7. Une question de survie

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais va y avoir de la réaction avec ce chapitre là. J'entends déjà des cris de désespoir. L'intuition serleenesque ... Alphonse va faire quelque chose de pas mal.**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tout le monde !**

* * *

Alphonse avait soif. Très soif. Le combat mené au manoir de Dante avait été éprouvant. Le vampire s'était donc mis en chasse dans les rues de Central, après avoir ramené Wrath. Maintenant que les gens savaient ce qui rôdait la nuit, ils ne sortaient guère. Mis à part peut-être quelques rares inconscients, des gens croyant qu'une arme suffirait à les protéger. L'attaque des militaires avait permis aux vampires de renouveler leur réserve de nourriture, mais malgré cette vendange Alphonse avait présentement envie de sang tout frais.

« _Ah! Enfin quelqu'un ! _» se dit-il en apercevant un silhouette.

L'instinct prenait le dessus lorsque la faim se faisait sentir. Al s'arrangea donc pour se placer dans le champ de vision de sa victime. Sautant agilement sur les balcons d'un immeuble, il atterrit souplement devant l'humain. Aussitôt, il charma sa victime pour pouvoir l'approcher. Cette dernière s'était immobilisée.

Le vampire n'eut plus qu'à s'approcher, et à se servir. Bien que la personne visée soit plus grande que lui, Al n'eut pas de mal à atteindre le cou.

Les crocs traversèrent la chair, libérant le liquide vital. Au fur et à mesure que le vampire buvait, il sentait son esprit revenir. Sa victime elle, basculait doucement en arrière. Pas encore très bien habitué, Al n'y fit pas attention. C'est ainsi qu'il finit par échapper sa proie, avec un cri de surprise. Mais quand il vit son visage, il en fut horrifié.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Oh non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » s'exclama-t-il catastrophé.

Il s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès d'elle.

* * *

Riza sortait de chez Winry, malgré le danger. Mais une militaire aguerrie pouvait tenir tête à un vampire, avait-elle penser en toute logique. Et son logement n'était pas très loin. Seulement voilà, le lieutenant n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ne pourrait pas se servir de son arme. A présent elle était étendue sur le sol froid, le cou ensanglanté. Alphonse regardait autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide.

« Hey Al t'as fini ? Oh.»

Edward venait de rejoindre son frère. Ce dernier leva un regard paniqué vers son aîné.

« Je … je voulais pas …» gémit Alphonse.

« Je sais je sais. Dans ces moments-là on ne se contrôle pas. C'est l'instinct de survie qui prend le dessus.» fit Edward.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Je lui ai déjà pris beaucoup de sang, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » reprit Alphonse.

« Y'a plus qu'une seule solution dans ce cas. Tu dois la mordre encoredeux fois.»

Al fronça les sourcils, puis regarda Riza. Il devait la vampiriser … ça n'était pas la solution idéale. Cependant s'il ne faisait pas elle risquait de mourir, vu la quantité de sang qu'il lui avait prise. Al déglutit, puis demanda à son grand frère comment procéder.

« Tu dois la mordre à intervalles longs. La première morsure retarde la mort quand on ne prend pas tout le sang. On va la ramener. Tu la mordras d'ici une heure environ.»

Les frères soulevèrent Riza, et prirent leur envol. Leurs frères et sœurs étant tous occupés à manger, dedans ou dehors, ils ne les virent pas ramener une militaire. Riza fut déposée dans un lit. Alphonse s'assit au bord du lit. C'était ennuyant pour lui de devoir transformer une amie, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune vampire attendit donc en compagnie de son grand frère. Ce dernier avait ramené une bouteille de sang qu'ils se partagèrent. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Ed fit signe à son frère. Ce denier se pencha vers Hawkeye, et replanta ses crocs dans le cou.

Ed lui tendit ensuite un verre, qu'Al but pratiquement d'un trait. Le temps s'écoula paisiblement. Les frères s'étaient mis à bavarder. Edward annonça qu'il était venu chercher Al pour qu'ils aillent ensemble chez Mustang. Mais avant un petit repas s'était imposé.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir retardé le rendez-vous.» s'excusa Al, contrit.

« Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise. Avant d'aller voir le colonel tu vas devoir t'occuper d'elle. Lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais pour qu'elle survive.» déclara Edward en reposant son verre.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose …»

« Le reste elle l'apprendra par elle-même, au contact des nôtres. Il faut simplement qu'elle sache voler et chasser.» le rassura le blond.

Quelque temps plus tard, le jeune Elric mordit Riza pour la dernière fois. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre son réveil ensuite, qui ne se ferait que la nuit suivante.

* * *

« Ca y est, elle ouvre les yeux.» déclara Alphonse.

Riza cligna des paupières, elle se redressa ensuite. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les frères Elric. Le lieutenant écarquilla les yeux, surprise de les avoir en face d'elle.

« Bonsoir lieutenant Hawkeye.» sourit Alphonse.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?» demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons dû vous emmener chez nous. Pour vous sauver la vie.» répondit Edward.

« J'ai eu un accident ? » s'étonna Riza.

« On peut dire ça. Un accident de chasse.» continua le FullMetal.

Riza fronça les sourcils. Un accident de chasse ? Que voulait-il dire ? La dernière chose dont la blonde se souvenait, c'était de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait ensuite crut voir son supérieur, et après … le trou noir.

« C'est de ma faute lieutenant. Je suis absolument désolé. Comme vous devez le savoir, nous sommes des vampires. Et notre espèce se nourrit de sang. J'avais très soif la nuit dernière et …»

Il hésitait à poursuivre. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait lâcher au cours d'une conversation anodine. Vous imaginez un peu ? Vous bavardez gentiment avec un ami, et d'un coup celui vous dit: « Au fait je t'ai transformé en vampire. Ta famille va bien sinon ? » Sympathique comme nouvelle.

Riza eut peur de comprendre. Il ne devait pas y avoir trente six raisons de sa présence en ces lieux.

« Tu … tu m'as mordue ? » devina-t-elle.

« Oui. Quand nous chassons notre instinct prends le dessus, et on se fiche de savoir qui on vise. Comme je vous avais pris beaucoup de sang, à un point que c'était dangereux … j'ai dû faire de vous l'une des nôtres.» reprit Al.

Riza afficha une mine stupéfaite. Une des leurs, ça voulait dire un vampire. Riza s'était faite vampiriser, elle était une créature buvant le sang des gens. Le choc l'empêcha de prononcer une parole.

« Ce n'est pas ce que l'on voulait. Au départ j'avais prévu de vous contacter avec le colonel pour discuter de toute cette affaire, et trouver une solution acceptable pour tous. Mais les militaires ont prit le devant, ils sont venus nous attaquer, nous éliminer et nous avons dû nous défendre. Ensuite, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de boire le sang des humains pour vivre. C'est une sensation contre laquelle on ne lutte pas. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Il avait faim, vous étiez là, et voilà le résultat.» raconta Edward.

* * *

Riza garda le silence. Objectivement elle était responsable. Elle connaissait le danger qu'il y avait à sortir la nuit à présent, mais elle était passée outre. Riza aurait dû accepter de rester chez Winry. Au lieu de ça elle s'était mise volontairement en danger. Son estomac gargouilla. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis une nuit et un jour. Edward lui tendit un verre remplit de sang.

« Allez-y. Ca va vous faire du bien.» dit-il.

Hawkeye regarda le verre. L'odeur du sang la faisait saliver. Elle se sentait de plus en plus incapable d'y résister. Pourtant c'était répugnant comme nourriture. Mais sa raison fut estompée par son irrésistible envie de se rassasier. Riza prit donc le verre et but doucement.

« Hmm c'est bon.» déclara-t-elle.

Les frères Elric sourirent. Jusque là ça se passait bien. Alphonse la resservit quand elle eut terminé.

« Nous savons que ce n'est pas une situation facile. Tuer des gens et les vider de leur sang … mais c'est comme ça. C'est une question de survie, tout simplement.» dit Alphonse.

« Pour être franche, j'ai déjà tué pas mal de gens en tant que soldat. Donc … ça ne me changera pas trop à ce niveau-là. C'est la suite qui est déplaisante. Je suis devenue un vampire … je trouve ça angoissant.» dit Riza.

« Je ne sais quoi vous dire. Je n'avais que cette solution pour vous garder en vie.» reprit Alphonse.

Riza se tut, réclamant du sang en tendant son verre. Edward appela RedFlower. Cette dernière vit aussitôt, et l'embrassa. Riza haussa les sourcils. C'était nouveau ça.

« Tu as donc décidé de ne plus fréquenter Winry …» dit-elle.

« Non. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer. Lieutenant voici RedFlower. Elle vous prêtera des vêtements.» répondit Ed.

RedFlower lui sourit amicalement. Riza nota ses yeux rouges et son teint mat. Une Ishbale vampire … Ca alors. Les garçons quittèrent la chambre, laissant les filles entre elles. Red emmena Riza dans sa chambre. Elle farfouilla dans son placard. L'Ishbale lui tendit un haut noir avec une seule bretelle, ainsi qu'une jupe fendue sur un côté.

« Voilà! Ca vous va ? » fit Red gaiement.

« J'aime bien. Maintenant est-ce que ça me va, c'est la question.» répondit Riza qui examinait sa tenue.

Elle se changea, puis s'observa dans une glace. Elle défit sa barrette, libérant une cascade blonde. Riza se déclara satisfaite de ses habits. RedFlower lui prêta également des bottes hautes. Après quoi, la vampire Ishbale vint la présenter à la communauté. On l'accueillit plutôt bien, d'autant plus que RedFlower ne mentionna pas que Riza était militaire. Ce qui lui valut un tendre remerciement de la part du chef. Alphonse vint vers Hawkeye.

* * *

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ce que je vous ai fait.» commença-t-il.

« C'est difficile, mais je suis responsable à part égale. Je n'avais qu'à pas sortir.» répondit Riza.

« Si vous le dites … je vais avoir quelques petites choses à vous apprendre. Les vampires sont capables de voler, et nous avons un pouvoir spécial.»

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Suivez-moi dehors.»

Les deux vampires sortirent. Tout comme son frère, Al choisit de commencer par les leçons de vol. Il avait remarqué que cela facilitait les choses par la suite. Riza se montra bon élève. Voler était vraiment agréable. Quelque temps plus tard cependant, elle déclara avoir soif. Alphonse décida alors d'atterrir. La nouvelle vampire avait pris l'air froid caractéristique du vampire affamé. Le cadet Elric lui expliqua comment capturer sa proie.

Riza écouta attentivement, se sentant de plus en plus impatiente de mettre ces conseils en pratique. Ses oreilles captèrent des bruits pas loin. Elle le signala à Alphonse. Ce dernier la suivit, pour observer son élève. Riza approcha d'un homme. Al sourit, content de voir qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Soudain, des cris retentirent.

« Là-bas, C'est un de ces monstres ! »

Des militaires ! Alphonse courut vers Riza et lui attrapa le poignet. Les coups de feu claquèrent. Ils sentirent l'impact des balles, mais elles ressortaient presque aussitôt. Soudain, un mur de feu leur barra la route.

« Oh. Ca je sais qui c'est.» dit Alphonse.

« Moi aussi.» ajouta Riza.

En effet quelques instants plus tard, ils distinguèrent la silhouette du colonel. Quand il les reconnut, ce dernier eut un choc.

« Alphonse ! Et … Riza?»

Al déglutit. Lui qui voulait le voir, c'était chose faite. Roy paraissait ennuyé de les découvrir là. Riza entendit ses anciens collègues bleus arriver.

« Al on doit partir.»

« Je sais. Colonel, rentrez chez vous: mon frèreet moi on viendra vous voir. Nous devons parler.» lança le cadet Elric.

Roy en resta sans voix. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son lieutenant. A ce moment-là,Al entendit qu'on l'appelait. Caché dans l'angle d'un mur, Wrath lui faisait signe d'approcher. Le jeune vampire approcha, suivi de Riza. Tous ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent des lieux de battue. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ce fut près du parc de central. Al sourit à l'homonculus.

* * *

« C'est qui elle ? » questionna Wrath.

« Une des miennes. Riza, voilà Wrath un homonculus.» dit Alphonse.

Riza le salua d'un signe de tête, étonnée que son jeune camarade soit ami avec une de ces créatures.

« Je voulais te dire. Mon maître a ordonné l'extermination de ton espèce.» fit Wrath.

« Quoi ? Mais à qui l'a-t-elle demandé ? » s'exclama Alphonse.

Wrath hésita. Il était venu l'avertir, taraudé par sa conscience. Il se savait redevable et trouvait ça contrariant. Non, il avait cru que c'était contrariant. Mais à présent qu'il était de nouveau en présence d'Alphonse, il était content de le voir. Au moment où il allait enfin répondre, les militaires arrivèrent tout près. Et ceux-là, ils étaient dirigés par Archer.

« Merde ! S'il me voit nos chances de négociations sont fichues ! » s'écria Riza.

« Ca l'est déjà. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » répliqua Wrath.

« On décroche et vite ! » dit Al.

« Ici ! Ils sont là ! »

Vampires et homonculus décampèrent. Des phares de voitures les éclairèrent. Les deux espèces d'humains couraient vite, mais pas autant qu'une voiture. Riza pour sa part, se retrouva dans une voie sans issue. Le véhicule militaire lui fonça dessus, espérant l'écraser contre la brique. Mais le lieutenant s'envola, et la voiture s'encastra violemment. Un autre groupe de soldats en voiture se rua vers elle. Cette fois, elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir ….

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Il se produisit alors une chose surprenante. La voiture lui passa tout simplement au travers. Le véhicule s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus.

« _Ce doit être mon pouvoir. Passer à travers les choses. Voilà qui est pratique._» se dit Riza.

Hélas ça ne suffisait pas à dissuader ses ennemis. Déjà ils revenaient à l'assaut. Sans que Riza comprenne pourquoi, la voiture fit un soubresaut et versa. Derrière, elle aperçut son colonel, qui abaissait sa main. Riza sourit, puis se sauva. Roy fit de même. Il avait frappé sous le véhicule, et il serait difficile de prouver qu'il était responsable de l'accident.

Wrath pour sa part, était aux prises avec Archer et quelques soldats.

« Tiens ! Si ce n'est pas le jeune homonculus que l'on avait capturé.» fit ce dernier.

Wrath lui fit un sourire sadique. Son pied s'enfonça dans le sol. Il en jaillit un poteau de pierre qui percuta durement Archer au ventre. Les soldats qui le retenaient se firent emprisonner dans des cocons de pierres.

« Sai … saisissez-le … pas toucher le sol …» articula Franck qui se relevait doucement.

Wrath se retrouva suspendu en l'air, tenu par quatre soldats. Il se mit à se débattre violement et à crier. Archer se mit debout, et allait faire taire le jeune homonculus quand il fut frappé à la tête. Le militaire s'écroula, assommé.

« Lâchez-le tout de suite ! » rugit Alphonse.

Il fonça vers les militaires. Des griffes entrèrent en action, et firent jaillir le sang. Un eut la gorge ouverte, l'autre le ventre, un troisième se fit mordre et le quatrième eut la nuque brisée.

« Pas trop de mal ? » questionna Al.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une rage intense en voyant que les militaires l'avaient attrapé. Wrath se releva. Il remercia sincèrement Al, et même lui sourit avec gratitude. Son cœur battait fortement. Tiens, comment ça se faisait ? La peur du moment sans doute, quand ces chiens de l'armée l'avaient capturé.

« Je dois rejoindre mon amie.»

« Je te suis.»

Tous deux quittèrent les lieux. Al décida de s'envoler. Il repèrerait mieux Hawkeye de cette manière. Prenant Wrath sur son dos, il décolla. L'homonculus sentit son cœur bondir, et s'étonna de l'effet qu'Alphonse lui faisait.

« Al ! Je suis là ! »

Riza avait eut la même idée que lui finalement. Parfait. Le trio quitta le centre-ville. Al fit route vers le manoir de Dante.

* * *

Chemin faisant, Riza questionna l'homonculus.

« Comment ton maître peut-il ordonner à l'armée de nous détruire ? »

Wrath la considéra un instant.

« Par quelqu'un de très haut placé.»

« C'est Dante … quelles relations a-t-elle avec ce haut placé ? » questionna Alphonse.

Wrath se renfrogna. Ce qu'il allait dire équivalait à une trahison. Et maman Sloth serait furieuse. Cependant … Al lui avait sauvé la vie une fois encore. Et pus, l'homonculus n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. C'était pas comme si c'était Edward. Là il s'en serait fichu royalement. Alphonse lui, avait fait fi de leur passé, et le traitait non pas comme un monstre mais comme une personne. Comme quelqu'un de normal, un égal. Il n'avait retenu que la fois où Wrath était avec eux.

« _Le maître … elle ne nous voit que comme des objets. Personne n'a été aussi gentil avec moi._» pensa Wrath.

Alphonse préféra ne pas brusquer l'homonculus. Surtout qu'étant l'incarnation de la colère, s'ils l'harcelaient ils n'obtiendraient rien d'autre que son courroux. Quelques temps plus tard, les vampires arrivèrent à Dublith. C'était bien plus rapide par la voie des airs. Mais ça leur prenait quand même du temps.

« Il reste peu de temps avant le lever du jour. Pas loin il y a une grotte. Je m'y étais réfugié la dernière fois.» annonça Alphonse en se posant.

Riza savait que les vampires craignaient la lumière du soleil. Elle se tourna vers Wrath.

« Tu ne veux pas nous dire qui est le haut gradé en question ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il s'agit du généralissime. C'est un homonculus du nom de Pride.» répondit enfin Wrath.


	8. Une solution ?

**Voici la suite ! Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise. J'en ai encore trois en réserve, dont les fameux volumes 2 et 3 du " Prix de son désir ". **

**Les vampires en apprennent de belles, Wrath a des ennuis à son tour ... comment cette histoire va-t-elle se finir ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les deux vampires en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs. Le généralissime, un homonculus ! Ce n'était pas possible ... Mais Wrath leur assura le contraire. Après tout il avait été sur place. Il leur indiqua même où se trouvait son tatouage. 

«Nous devons aller nous coucher. Nous parlerons avec le colonel la nuit suivante.» décida Riza.

Alphonse fut entièrement d'accord. Il salua Wrath et fila à la suite de son amie. Quand la nuit revint, tous deux se rendirent à la demeure du colonel. Ce dernier entendit frapper au carreau de son salon. Il découvrit Riza, Ed et Alphonse. Il alla ouvrir.

«Mais où étiez-vous ? J'ai attendu toute la nuit dernière !» s'exclama-t-il.

«Nous avons eu un contre-temps. Mais là n'est pas la question.» répondit Edward.

Mustang les fit entrer. Il invita les trois vampires à s'asseoir sur son divan. Il observa Riza. La tenue de vampire était flatteuse, mais il ne savait que penser de tout ça. Le pire était à craindre, après l'ordre d'extermination lancé par Bradley. 

«Nous sommes venus pour négocier avec les militaires. Enfin c'est que j'avais prévu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir s'il reste un moyen de cesser ces carnages.» commença Edward.

Roy soupira légèrement. Le jeune vampire avait raison, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Le généralissime ne lâchera pas prise, ce n'est pas son genre. Et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire changer d'avis.»

« On parie que si ?» sourit Al d'une manière tout à fait démoniaque.

Roy haussa un sourcil. Où voulait-il en venir ? Ses yeux noirs obliquèrent vers Riza. Elle aussi avait souri. Edward lui, se détendit et prit ses aises. Le colonel interrogea le plus jeune du regard.

« Nous avons une information capitale sur le généralissime. Le genre d'info qui pourrait bouleverser le pays.»

S'il n'avait pas eu toute l'attention du militaire, c'était chose faite. Roy avait à présent la bouche ouverte. Si ça se trouve ... les vampires pouvaient l'aider à attendre rapidement son objectif. 

« Le généralissime ... n'est pas du tout ce qu'il paraît être.» commença Alphonse.

« Non. Ca on peut dire qu'il ne fait pas partie du commun. Ce n'est même pas un humain tout court.» continua Ed.

Un court silence s'installa, entamant quelque peu la patience de Roy. Messieurs dames veuiller sortir par la gauche je vous prie. Nous avons été informés de l'arrivée imminente d'une bombe, veuillez entrez dans les bunkers prévus à cet effet.

* * *

« C'est un homonculus. Son maître lui a ordonné de tuer tous les vampires.» lâcha Riza.

Et voilà. Pas trop de dégâts ? 

« Le génoculus ? Un homonlissime ?» dit Roy.

Si en fait. Dégâts apparemment grave dans le département de la parole chez Mustang.

« Le généralissime est un homonculus, c'est bien ce que nous avons dit. Il incarne le péché d'orgueil et à ce titre s'appelle Pride." répéta Edward.

« Qu ... Qui vous l'a dit ?» interrogea Roy.

« L'un d'eux justement. Autant dire qu'il est bien placé pour le savoir.» fit Riza.

« Et vous croyez qu'ils vous a dit la vérité ?»

« Oui.» fit simplement Alphonse.

En dépit de la nature de Wrath, le vampire sentait qu'il avait dit vrai. Ed ne dit rien. Il ne savait encore comment prendre le fait que son frère aie fraternisé avec un homonculus, surtout Wrath qui leur avait causé bien des ennuis. Enfin ç'aurait pu être pire. Si ça avait été Envy ... erf. Mais quelque part, ça pouvait être utile, comme l'avait souligné Riza. Heureusement qu'elle avait été là pour tempérer l'aîné des Elric. Ed la respectait et lui faisait confiance.

Ainsi, la casse avait été limitée. Et puis ça restait un joker pour les vampires. Avec le secret du plus haut gradé de l'armée, ils avait une chance de s'en sortir. Roy se rejeta doucement en arrière. Pour une info capitale, c'en était une. Il sentit une certaine excitation le gagner. Il tenait enfin sa chance de devenir généralissime à la place de généralissime. Le tout était d'arriver à se servir correctement de cet atout considérable.

« Vous avez un plan je suppose ?» sourit-il.

Ed hocha la tête, d'un air satisfait.

« Un peu mon neveu.»

Roy le regarda, amusé par cette familiarité. Riza leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, elle lui exposa leur idée. Durant sa narration, elle remarqua que Mustang la fixait plus intensément que jamais. Ce regard qui la perturbait, l'hypnotisait ... cette flamme ardente dans ces prunelles envoûtantes. Riza ne sut pas comment elle parvint à rester cohérente. A la fin Roy sourit.

« C'est risqué. Très même.» commenta-t-il.

« Ah ben c'est pas n'importe qui. Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que ça se ferait allongé sur une chaise longue, au bord d'une piscine ?» rétorqua Edward.

Roy pouffa de rire. Il est vrai que ce serait nettement plus agréable. 

« Bien sûr que non, tête de grain de riz.»

« GRAIN DE RIZ ! Qui c'est que vous traitez de tellement petit qu'un grain de riz peut le nourrir une semaine !» s'exclama Edward en se redressant d'un coup.

D'un même mouvement, Riza et Al le tirèrent en arrière en lui demandant de se calmer.

« Colonel ! Bref ...» commença Hawkeye.

« Ah non, moi c'est Roy.»

Elle regarda étonnée par cette soudaine pointe d'humour, puis sourit.

« Serez-vous avec nous ?»

« Evidemment. Vous m'offrez la chance de ma vie, je serais un crétin fini de ne pas accepter.»

« Won won won ...» fit Edward.

Son frère lui avait mis la main sur la bouche, d'où ce commentaire sophistiqué. Roy adressa un signe reconnaissant à Alphonse. Tout le monde se leva ensuite, pour le départ.

« Si le plan aboutit, nous pourrons trouver une solution au conflit qui oppose humains et vampires. En parlant de ça, Falman fait des recherches pour vous guérir.» reprit Roy.

Les trois vampires se figèrent. Puis Riza se tourna lentement vers son supérieur.

* * *

«Nous guérir ... malheureusement colonel, c'est irréversible.» dit-elle.

Ah zut, cette bombe-là on l'a pas vue venir. Mustang eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Irréversible ... ça voulait dire ... qu'ils allaient rester vampires à jamais ? Sentant qu'une discussion supplémentaire s'imposait, Riza se tourna vers les jeunes.

«Allez-y, je vous rejoins au Pin d'Argent.»

Les frères hochèrent la tête, et quittèrent le logement du colonel. Riza fit face à son supérieur. Il avait l'air ... atterré. Roy s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas si dramatique au fonds. Je reste la même, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus.» dit-elle.

Sans rien dire, Roy posa une main sur la joue de son lieutenant. Sa peau était froide, et son teint si pâle. Comme si elle était morte. Pourtant elle se tenait là devant lui, l'air en parfaite santé. Riza se sentit rougir. Euh ... ça peut rougir un vampire ? Ce contact était inattendu et tellement inespéré.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?» demanda Roy.

« Je vais très bien.» dit Riza étonnée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Comment vivez-vous votre transformation ? Les autres vampires vous traitent bien ?» reprit le brun.

Il promenait son pouce sur la joue de la blonde. Roy s'était fait un sang d'encre quand elle avait disparu. Il avait imaginé le pire, et bon ... c'était pas loin.

« Oh en fait c'est très supportable. J'ai déjà eu à tuer des gens, et c'était aussi pour survivre. Si je n'avais pas été vampirisée, je serais morte.» répondit Hawkeye d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

Roy eut un léger sourire. Elle avait peut-être raison. Les autres vampires ne devaient pas savoir sa profession. Au fait, pouvait-elle continuer à exercer en tant que militaire ? Ca restait très improbable. Mais ils y réfléchiraient certainement après avoir réglé les problèmes en cours.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous avons l'air morts mais nous sommesbien vivants.» reprit la blonde.

« Soyez tout de même prudente. Archer est toujours en course, et vous savez comme il est.»

« Promis.» 

Riza se sépara de Mustang. Elle s'accroupit sur la rambarde du balcon, le regarda une dernière fois et s'envola.

* * *

De son côté, Wrath ne parvenait pas à trouver le semblant de sommeil auquel ceux de son espèce avaient droit. Dire que même ça c'était artificiel. Pourtant, ça leur aurait fait du bien de pouvoir se détacher du monde le temps de la nuit. Lust n'était pas de cet avis. S'ils dormaient comme les humains, ils rêveraient certainement de leur vie d'avant. 

« _Pff qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de se fixer sur le passé._» pensa Wrath en se retournant.

Il se retrouva côté fenêtre. Ses volets n'étaient pas fermés, comme d'habitude. La lune ressemblait à une pierre précieuse posée sur un écrin de velours, entourée de mille paillettes. La nuit était le domaine des créatures nocturnes ... tiens que faisait Alphonse ? Etait-il bien rentré ? 

« _Manquait plus que ça. Je m'inquiète pour lui maintenant._» 

Ca le fit rougir. Il revoyait dans la pleine lune le visage du jeune Elric. Son sourire, ses yeux noisette et sa frimousse adorable. Wrath sourit. Oui, il était mignon comme tout. L'homonculus ramena ses genoux. Comment en était-il arrivé à trouver un ennemi mignon ? En même temps c'était surtout après Edward qu'il en avait voulu. Alphonse ... pas vraiment en y réfléchissant bien. Et depuis qu'il l'avait découvert en chair et en os, en tenue de vampire, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver à son goût.

« _Le maître prétends que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de sentiments ... comme quoi elle ne nous connaît pas si bien que ça._»

Oh que oui. Rien que le péché qu'ils représentaient c'était une émotion. La haine envers les humains, la peur que leur inspirait leur maître, le plaisir de se croire supérieurs aux humains, tout ça c'était des émotions. Alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas en ressentir d'autres ? En tout cas lui semblait nourrir des sentiments pour Alphonse. Il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, ne le considérait pas comme un objet ou un monstre ... mais comme quelqu'un de normal.

Il avait fait fi de leur passé, pour ne voir que la paix, que l'aide dont avait besoin l'homonculus. Tout cela avait atteint le coeur de Wrath, l'avait réchauffé et l'avait out simplement conquis. Al avait non seulement un physique des plus agréables, mais il possédait de belles qualités humaines. Wrath se remit sur le dos, avec un grand sourire. Les yeux fermés, il affichait une expression de bonheur.

« _Je crois bien que je l'aime ...et c'est agréable comme sensation._»

C'est vrai il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il avait envie de rire, de chanter, de danser même, il pourrait même faire une bise aux autres homonculus. C'est dire à quel point Wrath se sentait euphorique. C'était mieux que d'être en colère, admit-il. 

La colère ... ça faisait mal, et ça n'apportait guère de satisfaction durable. Wrath rouvrit les yeux, toujours souriant.

Par contre, il ne fallait pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent. Parce qu'autrement il passerait un sale quart d'heure, et pas qu'un seul. Wrath se rappela que Dante avait ordonné l'extermination des vampires. Il frissonna. Elle le scellerait si elle apprenait qu'un de ses homonculus aimait un vampire, et qu'il l'avait trahie. Wrath savait qu'il n'avait pas de restes, mais également que Dante avait d'autres moyens de venir à bout de lui. La prudence était de mise, plus que d'habitude.

* * *

Les trois vampires étaient de retour au manoir. A peine entré, Ed tomba nez-à-nez avec NightShadow et un groupe de vampires.

« Il est temps de réagir. Nous n'allons pas attendre que les militaires viennent encore frapper à notre porte. Il nous faut contre-attaquer et leur montrer qui nous sommes ! Nous pouvons les battre on l'a déjà fait !» lança-t-il.

Les autres derrière lui l'approuvèrent avec vigueur.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun alchimiste dans leur rang cette fois-ci. Mais si nous allons les attaquer on cours à la catastrophe ! Sans compter que la guerre n'arrangera rien. Tâchons plutôt de trouver un terrain d'entente.» répliqua Edward.

« Les vampires ont droit à du sang et la liberté ! Et la liberté se gagne justement par le combat, chef ! Pourquoi devrions-nous nous soumettre ?» insista NightShadow.

« Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas assez pour tenir face à une armée entière ! Vous tenez donc tant que ça à mourir ?» intervint Riza en s'avançant.

NightShadow la toisa de ses yeux bleu glacés. Puis il se planta en face d'elle.

« Toi la nouvelle, tu va devoir apprendre à respecter tes aînés. Nous sommes aussi forts que les Alchimistes d'Etat.» dit-il froidement.

« Faux. Les alchimistes sont de véritables armes de destructions massives, vous ne tiendrez pas une heure face à eux. Nous en savons quelque chose.» dit Alphonse.

« Et toi mon cher Night, tu va devoir apprendre à respecter mes proches. Ne t'avise plus de parler de cette manière à Riza, à mon frère ou RedFlower. Autrement je te dépèce, c'est clair ? Je suis ton chef et tu me dois obéissance.» répliqua Edward.

NightShadow serra les dents, et recula. Le FullMetal avait pris un air plus que glacial, ses yeux d'or lançaient des éclairs, et l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était impressionnante. La tension était palpable, tendue comme un string. Le gamin cachait une force insoupçonnée, qui si elle éclatait pouvait causer des ravages. Edward fixait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Chacun se demanda si cette discussion n'allait pas finir en bagarre. 

« Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Nous devons toujours régler le problème des homonculus. Surtout que l'un d'eux est à la tête de l'armée.» intervint Riza.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ont brusquement décidés de nous détruire …» fit DarkWind.

« Oui. Leur maître plus précisément, celle qui a capturé deux des nôtres. Tuer un homonculus n'est pas simple. Il faut se procurer leurs restes. Je crois savoir comment.» ajouta Ed, plus calme.

Il quitta l'endroit. NightShadow retint un soupir de colère. Les vampires paraissaient se diviser. Ils étaient en guerre contre les militaires et maintenant les homonculus, et cette discorde risquait fort de les affaiblir. Edward en était conscient. Il savait aussi que si les vampires tuaient tous les humains, ils viendraient à manquer de nourriture.

Al, Riza et RedFlower suivirent le FullMetal dans sa chambre. 

* * *

« Tu sais comment vaincre les homonculus Edward ?» interrogea Riza.

« Oui. Il faut un cercle bien spécifique, mais surtout il faut un morceau du corps de la personne que l'on voulait ramener. Des os, des cheveux …»

« Et comment compte-tu te les procurer ?» demanda Alphonse.

« C'est là que tu interviens, Al.» 

Le cadet fronça les sourcils. Puis il comprit. Il hocha la tête, et sortit par la fenêtre.

« NightShadow commence à devenir pénible. Que va-tu faire de lui ?» interrogea RedFlower en s'approchant du chef des vampires.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ed passa une jambe sur sa cuisse.

« Il a des partisans à présent, c'est d'autant plus compliqué. La suprématie des vampires comme il le désire risque de nous affamer plus qu'autre chose. Si nous tuons tous les humains nous n'aurons plus de nourriture. De plus, je ne veux pas de guerre. Tôt ou tard nous devrons l'affronter lui et sa bande.» répondit le blond.

Riza acquiesça. La guerre elle avait déjà donné. Elle pensa à Mustang. Hors de question qu'il serve de repas à qui que ce soit.

De son côté, Alphonse volait aussi vite qu'il en était capable vers Dublith. Il y arriva vers quatre heures du matin. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, y jeta un œil, puis repartit. Il fit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qui l'intéressait. Le vampire utilisa son pouvoir d'animation des objets pour l'ouvrir.

« Que … Alphonse ?» fit Wrath.

Il se releva d'un bond, et approcha du vampire. Wrath lui fit son premier vrai sourire depuis que le cadet l'avait soigné.

« Je suis content de te revoir. Mais c'est trop dangereux.» reprit l'homonculus

« Je sais, mais je devais te prévenir. Les vampires vont revenir, avec la ferme intention de vous détruire. Grâce à mon frère ils savent comment. Mais Wrath … j'ai besoin de ton aide.» expliqua Alphonse.

« Je t'écoute.»

« Il faut que tu me dise où sont les restes d'Envy et de Gluttonny.» 

Wrath garda le silence. 

« Dans le laboratoire de Dante.»

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Envy s'avança dans la pièce. Il fusilla Wrath du regard.

« Tu nous a trahis, sale morveux.» fit l'adolescent.

Wrath paniqua. Envy passait dans le couloir pour regagner sa chambre, quand il avait entendu des voix provenant de celle de Wrath. Il avait reconnu sans peine le timbre d'Alphonse, même s'il était privé de l'écho dû à son armure.

* * *

« Je vais vous donner une bonne leçon à tous les deux. Ca plaira certainement au maître d'avoir un moyen de pression sur nos amis aux grandes dents.» reprit Envy.

Il fit craquer ses phalanges. Après quoi il se précipita vers Al. Mais Wrath bondit à son tour, fauchant son aîné.

« Va-t'en! Je le retiens!» s'écria Wrath.

Envy se débarrassa de la colère, qu'il envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Envy tenta de frapper Al, mais il ne reçut qu'un coup de griffe qui le fit chanceler. Wrath plongea sa main dans le sol. Envy reçut un poing en pierre.

« Fiche le camp ! Dépêche toi !» reprit Wrath en revenant à l'assaut.

« Pas question ils vont te tuer !» protesta Alphonse.

Wrath sauta sur le dos de l'homonculus de la jalousie. 

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! Rejoins les tiens pendant qu'il en est temps. Autrement vous mourrez tous ! Je t'ai dis ce que tu voulais, alors décampe !» 

Wrath s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Envy. Al se refusait à le laisser dans cette situation critique. Il perçut toutefois un bruit de course dans le couloir. Wrath réitéra sa demande, et Alphonse dut se résigner à quitter le manoir. De justesse. Dante entra, écartant Lust et Gluttony.

« Ca suffit ! Je croyais avoir interdit les bagarres sous ce toit !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Envy fit une prise à Wrath. La colère fut plaquée au sol.

« Il y avait un vampire ici ! Un des frères Elric, ce sale petit morveux nous a trahis !» s'exclama Envy.

Dante baissa les yeux vers Wrath, un regard glacial. La fenêtre était encore ouverte.

« Pour l'instant je suis en entretien avec Pride. Enferme-le au cachot je m'en occuperais plus tard.»

Envy saisit Wrath par les cheveux et le traîna comme un sac de chiffons. En passant l'enfant homonculus aperçut Sloth.

« Maman !» appela-t-il.

« Tu as été un très vilain garçon Wrath.» déclara Sloth.

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus émue que ça. Envy descendit au cachot. Les marches de pierre heurtaient douloureusement le dos de Wrath. Puis l'homonculus de l'envie balança rudement le jeune dans une pièce sombre et froide. La porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre. Wrath resta étendu sur le sol, comme inerte.


	9. La bataille des ténèbres

**La suiiiite ! Notre pauvre Wrath paie pour sa trahison, heureusement qu'il lui reste l'espoir. On approche de la fin de cette fic. **

Bonne lecture !!

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Dante avait été sans pitié avec lui. Mais malgré la torture qui l'avait fait hurler, Wrath n'avait rien dit. Dante décida sur les conseils d'Envy d'envoyer Sloth lui soutirer des informations. La porte du cachot grinça. Wrath était suspendu au mur, les pieds dans le vide, retenu par quatre chaînes. Sur les entraves des cercles alchimiques, censés prévenir l'utilisation du pouvoir de Wrath. Ce dernier avait le visage caché par ses cheveux. Il releva la tête, et découvrit Sloth qui entrait.

« Maman ! C'est maman ! » dit-il d'une voix cassée.

Il parut reprendre vie en la voyant venir vers lui. Comme à son habitude, la paresse garda un visage inexpressif.

« Wrath, maman est vraiment fâchée contre toi. » commença Sloth.

« Je te demande pardon maman. »

« Tu as transmis des informations au vampire qui était là. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu veux qu'ils fassent du mal à ta mère ?» reprit Sloth.

Elle était près de lui cette fois. Wrath baissa les yeux un court instant.

« Il ne m'a pas parlé de toi. Seulement d'Envy et de Gluttony. C'est tout maman je te le jure ! »

Bien sûr que Wrath ne voulait pas que l'on s'en prenne à sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'Alphonse ait des problèmes.

« Je ne te crois pas. Wrath si tu veux que maman te pardonne, tu dois tout me dire. » insista Sloth.

Wrath afficha une mine désespérée. Le voilà obligé de choisir entre sa mère et celui qu'il aimait.

« J'ai dit la vérité maman. Dis-le au maître. » implora Wrath.

Sloth fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère. Je n'ai que faire d'un traître et d'un menteur. » déclara-t-elle.

L'homonculus de Trisha tourna le dos au pauvre Wrath, et quitta le cachot. L'enfant homonculus était estomaqué. Elle aussi l'abandonnait ... Il l'appela désespérément, la suppliant de le croire et de lui pardonner. Mais Sloth resta inflexible. Une fois dehors, Dante l'interpella.

« Alors ? »

« Rien. Il a juste dit que le vampire et lui avaient parlé d'Envy et Gluttony. »

« J'ai entendu qu'ils discutaient de restes. Il leur a dit comment nous tuer ! » intervint Envy.

Dante plissa les yeux. Voilà qui était de mauvaise augure. Les vampires pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. L'antiquité ambulante décida de délaisser Wrath. Il lui fallait préparer de quoi se défendre. Dante remonta vite fait, accompagnée de ses homonculus. Elle sortit, et demanda aux autres de faire le guet.

* * *

Alphonse se rongeait les ongles. Wrath devait être en situation critique. Envy était réputé pour être sadique, qui sait ce qu'il infligeait au jeune homonculus. Edward avait remarqué l'état de nervosité de son frère. Depuis le pas de la porte, il le regardait faire les cents pas. Puis le blond leva la tête vers Riza. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

« On dirait que ton frère s'est attaché à cet homonculus. » dit la jeune femme.

« J'a comme l'impressionn que ça va plus loin. Et c'est bien là le problème. » répondit Edward.

Il se dirigea vers une porte-fenêtre, et sortit sur le balcon accompagne de la militaire.

« Je crois qu'Alphonse est tombé amoureux de Wrath. » lança le blond.

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Ed avait l'air sûr de lui. Mais il connaissait très bien son petit frère, mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Le FullMetal s'adossa à la rambarde.

« Comment puis-je le raisonner ? » questionna Edward.

« Le raisonner ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Il est amoureux c'est très bien pour lui. » dit Riza.

« Mais c'est un homonculus ! » s'exclama Ed.

« Oui, j'admets que c'est étrange. Après tout il s'agit d'un ancien ennemi. Mais vu qu'ils ont décidé la paix. Et ... les vampires n'ont pas d'orientation sexuelle définie. Partant de ces deux critères, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. » expliqua la blonde.

Edward réfléchit à ces paroles. Il devait admettre qu'Hawkeye n'avait pas tort. Wrath avait pris de gros risques en révélant au camp ennemi ce qu'il savait. La paix était donc bien de mise. Et Blood l'avait prévenu quant aux préférences des siens. Et au fonds, seul le bonheur de son frère devait lui importer. Il adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Riza. Elle avait raison. Le blond rentra. Il alla droit à la chambre de son frère, et s'assit au bord du lit.

« On le sauvera. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais rassembler les vampires. » dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Alphonse.

Ce dernier regarda son frère surpris. Pas parce qu'il avait deviné la source de son inquiétude, ça c'était normal. Non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il acceptait. Et aussi simplement. Al avait cependant remarqué que depuis qu'il dirigeait les vampires il avait quelque peu changé. Ed tourna la tête vers son cadet, et sourit de cet air confiant que le jeune connaissait si bien.

Alphonse sourit à son tour. Il avait retrouvé confiance lui aussi. Avec son frère dans son camp, Al se savait capable de soulever une montagne. Les deux frères se levèrent. Ed sortit et sonna le rassemblement. Les vampires étaient au moins d'accord sur un point : il fallait en finir avec les homonculus. Aussi acceptèrent-ils de suivre le FullMetal sans broncher. Le groupe de vampires prit son envol.

Le voyage dura un moment. Ils se reposèrent le temps de la journée dans une grotte.

* * *

Quand la nuit revint, les vampires firent route vers le manoir, tout proche. Ed les fit s'arrêter. Il écouta et observa attentivement les lieux. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Si les homonculus étaient au courant de leur venue, ils devaient avoir préparer quelque chose. Il fit aux siens de décoller. Depuis la fenêtre, Envy jura.

Ils évitaient les pièges posés par Dante. Dans les airs les vampires se séparèrent. Quelques uns pour trouver les restes, les autres pour lutter. Edward intima d'attendre. A l'intérieur, les homonculus étaient sur leurs gardes prêts à combattre. Le calme soudain les stressa. Ils n'étaient pas familiers de ce genre de situation. D'ordinaire, c'était eux qui attaquaient les premiers, qui contrôlaient tout. Ils n'étaient pas les proies.

Sur le toit, Ed donna le signal d'attaque. En silence, les vampires s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur. Al dirigeait un groupe chargé de trouver les restes des homonculus. Riza et le FullMetal avait un autre groupe. Chacun devait attaquer sur un angle et à un moment précis. Dante surveillait ses pièges alchimiques. Aucun vampire ne semblait vouloir y mettre les pieds. Cela la fit pester.

Et puis ... tout bascula. Les vampires déboulèrent, telle une pluie diluvienne. Ils les prirent pratiquement par surprise. Une première vague des pouvoirs des Enfants de la Nuit dévasta le salon. Dante s'était retrouvée projetée contre le sol. Elle eut tout juste le temps de transmuter le sol. Un vampire était à deux doigts de lui planter ses crocs dans le cou. Envy se métamorphosa en dragon, et saisit un vampire dans la gueule avant le broyer.

RedFlower intervint, et créa un serpent de feu. Il s'enroula autour d'Envy, le brûlant à plusieurs endroits. Mais il pouvait se régénérer … l'énorme reptile se tourna vers elle. Lançant ses terribles crocs en avant, l'homonculus essaya de la tuer. Le vampire Ishbal passa par-dessus la tête d'Envy. Appliquant ensuite ses deux mains, elle lui réduisit la tête en cendre.

Gluttony était attaqué de toutes part par les vampires. Ces derniers avaient vite compris qu'ils devaient à tout prix éviter d'être mordus. Aussi lui arrachaient-ils la mâchoire ou carrément la tête avant de s'attaquer au reste du corps. Il en était de même pour Lust. Les vampires veillaient à ce qu'elle ne puisse se servir de ses ongles. Sloth se débrouillait mieux : étant liquide, ses ennemis n'avaient aucune prise sur elle. Mais …

« Laissez-la moi ! » s'exclama DarkWind.

Ses congénères ne se firent pas prier. Le vampire à forte carrure utilisa son pouvoir : la foudre. Les éclairs frappèrent l'homonculus de la paresse. Sloth était entièrement liquide, mais elle reprit bien vite forme humaine.

« Allons-y ! Dépeçons cette coquille vide ! » s'exclama une femme vampire.

Sloth fut submergée, et sentit crocs et griffes transpercer sa chair. Son sang la quittait rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'Alphonse fouillait l'endroit où se trouvait le laboratoire. Le cadet Elric avait dispatché sa troupe, se doutant que Dante devait avoir changé de place les restes. Lui en profitait également pour chercher Wrath. Prévoyant qu'il devait être grandement affaibli, le jeune vampire pris un sac de pierres rouges qu'il dénicha dans un placard.

« _Je suppose qu'ils ont dû l'enfermer. Voyons, réfléchissons. Il doit y avoir une cave ici. Tâchons de trouver un escalier._ »

Tout en passant, il ouvrait toutes les portes, afin de s'assurer que son idée pouvait être juste. Enfin, il arriva devant une cage d'escalier. Alphonse les descendit rapidement. Il arriva dans un couloir, avec sept portes. Une pour chacun des homonculus, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, au cas où il leur viendrait à l'idée de désobéir à Dante.

Alphonse avança, écoutant attentivement. Son ouïe fine perçut bientôt une respiration. Et un coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait. Le vampire donna un grand coup de pieds dans la porte. Wrath releva péniblement la tête.

« Aaal … tu es venu … me chercher ? »

« Oui. Tiens je t'ai trouvé des pierres, mange vite. » répondit le vampire.

Il prit une poignée de pierres, et les déversa dans la bouche de l'homonculus. Wrath mâcha avec avidité. L'incroyable énergie des rubis emplit son corps comme un bouffée d'oxygène. Alphonse s'occupa d'ouvrir les chaînes. Wrath saisit la bourse, et dévora les pierres. Sa musculature se développa d'un coup.

« On peut y aller. » déclara-t-il en jetant le sac vide.

Alphonse lui sourit, heureux de le retrouver. Tous deux sortirent ensuite des cachots. Ils couraient dans un couloir, quand soudain Envy et Gluttony leur barrèrent la route.

* * *

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! » lança l'homonculus de la jalousie.

« Je peux les manger ? » interrogea le gourmand.

« Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Gluttony fut rapide à s'élancer, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de manger. Al sauta et se retrouva assis sur les épaules de l'obèse. Il planta deux doigts dans les yeux de l'homonculus, avant de lui lacérer la gorge. Envy se chargea de Wrath. Ce dernier l'attendait d'ailleurs de pied ferme. La colère évita un premier coup, et riposta aussitôt.

« Euuuufff ! » souffla Envy.

Wrath l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Il lui assena ensuite un coup de pied. Envy tomba à terre. Relevant vite la tête il observa un peu mieux son adversaire.

« T'as bouffé des pierres rouges ! » enragea l'adolescent.

Wrath bondit et retomba à genoux sur Envy. Il flanqua une tarte magistrale.

« Exact tronche de palmier. Maintenant qu'on est à armes égales on va pouvoir régler nos comptes. » siffla Wrath.

Envy frappa le jeune pour se libérer, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Wrath était plus agile et résistait bien mieux. Envy en revanche avait plus l'expérience du combat. Les deux homonculus rivalisaient de vitesse, de souplesse et de ruse pour décontenancer l'adversaire, et lui porter les coups les plus douloureux. Tout à coup, Envy prit l'apparence de Sloth.

« Tu oserais frapper ta mère, Wrath ? »

Le concerné resta un instant immobile. Puis il décocha un tel coup de poing à Envy que sa nuque se brisa.

« Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! »

Alphonse pour sa part, venait de se faire brutalement plaqué au mur par Gluttony. Il vit la tête ronde dépourvue de cou s'approcher de lui. Le glouton salivait.

« Je vais te manger ! Je vais manger un vampire ! »

Soudain, Al vit quelqu'un mordre Gluttony au cou, et lui arracher la chair.

« Riza ! » s'exclama Alphonse.

« Aïeuh ! Mais vous m'embêtez ! » gémit Gluttony.

Il envoya un coup de poing à Hawkeye. Seulement, l'énorme main lui passa au travers. Riza sourit avec sarcasme.

« Loupé. »

La gourmandise eut droit en retour à de nouvelles balafres. Attaqué cette fois par deux vampires, dont un qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, Gluttony ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alphonse cherchait ce qu'il pouvait utiliser. Là-bas, une statue. Il se concentra. La sculpture de pierre s'anima, et se joignit au combat. Elle saisit Gluttony sous les bras, et l'emprisonna. Al jeta un œil en direction de Wrath. Envy venait de le jeter à terre. L'adolescent transforma son bras en long pic, paré à transpercer la colère.

Alphonse se servit de la statue : celle-ci pivota, et lança Gluttony droit sur Envy.

Puis le vampire se précipita vers Wrath, qu'il aida à se relever.

« Viens il faut partir ! » dit Alphonse.

Wrath échappa un hoquet de surprise. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, pour découvrir une pointe qui dépassait. La colère s'effondra, au moment au Alphonse poussa un cri.

* * *

« ENVYYY ! » hurla ensuite le cadet Elric.

Il sauta sur l'homonculus qui souriait avec sadisme. Aveuglé par la haine, Al s'acharna sur l'androgyne. Riza elle, s'occupa de Gluttony. Ce dernier pestait de ne pas arriver à la toucher. Hawkeye décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle posa sa main sur le sol, et l'enfonça. Tout à coup, l'homonculus de la gourmandise passa à travers le sol. Il se trouva ainsi avec tout le haut du corps dépassant du sol, les bras le long du corps. Totalement immobilisé.

Alphonse de son côté, combattait avec furie. Envy avait rarement eut affaire à un ennemi si acharné. Les blessures causées par le vampire guérissaient vite, mais à la longue il allait user toutes ses pierres. Soudain, Envy se retrouva les pieds prisonniers dans des entraves en pierres. Ces dernières remontèrent le long du corps pour l'emprisonner totalement.

« Wrath ! » s'exclama Al.

Il se précipita vers l'homonculus qu'il étreignit furieusement. Wrath lui rendit son étreinte en rougissant.

« J'ai cru que tu … » commença Al.

« Mais non, tu sais bien que je suis immortel. » fit Wrath.

« J'ai vraiment eut peur de te perdre. Je … je tiens vraiment à toi. » continua Al, dont les joues se teintaient.

« Moi aussi, murmura Wrath. Je t'aime."

« Je t'aime aussi Wrath. »

Riza sourit, attendrie. Puis elle avança vers eux.

« Nous devons aller aider les autres. » dit-elle.

Al se détacha de Wrath, et acquiesça. Tous trois retournèrent au salon. Lust et Sloth étaient tapies au sol, l'air en mauvais état. Les vampires faisaient cercle autour d'elle. Al aperçut son frère, et se dirigea vers lui.

« Te voilà. Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut. » dit le blond.

« Les restes. Je vais t'aider à tracer le cercle. »

Edward aperçut Wrath, et lui adressa un signe de tête. L'homonculus en fut surpris, et y répondit. Quand il regarda vers les siens, il découvrit Sloth.

« Wrath ! Aide-moi, aide maman ! » supplia Sloth.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de fils ! Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? » répondit durement Wrath.

Ed demanda aux vampires de s'écarter. Lui et son frère tracèrent ensuite le cercle pour sceller les homonculus. Les restes de Sloth et Lust avaient été posé devant elles : des os pour la paresse, une mèche de cheveux pour la luxure.

« Au fait où est Dante ? » questionna Al.

« Là-bas. Je me suis occupé personnellement de son cas. » répondit Edward.

Al tourna la tête dans la direction que son frère montrait. Il découvrit un corps baignant dans une mare de sang, et couverts de larges plaies. C'était au fonds de la vaste pièce, et l'on voyait les traces d'un combat alchimique des plus féroces.

« Pour toutes les horreurs qu'elle a commises, elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait. » reprit le chef des vampires.

Il se baissa, et activa ensuite le cercle. Sloth et Lust furent prises de vomissements. Toutes les pierres rouges qu'elles avaient ingurgitées ressortirent. Ce spectacle, dégoûta un peu Wrath, qui tourna le dos à la scène. Riza lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Une fois que le cercle cessa de briller, Ed s'avança. Les homonculus levèrent la tête vers lui.

« C'est terminé. »

« Non Edward c'est mam … » fit Sloth.

Elle fut interrompue par le claquement de main du plus jeune. Il les apposa sur elle, et transmuta son corps en éthanol. Sloth allait s'évaporer. RedFlower elle, marcha vers Lust, tendit une main et envoya une gerbe de feu qui la consuma.

« Où sont Envy et Gluttony ? » interrogea le FullMetal.

« Suis-moi. » intervint Wrath.

* * *

Il le conduisit lui et son frère à l'endroit où les deux péchés se trouvaient. Envy se démenait pour sortir. Le bloc de pierre était si serré qu'il n'arrivait pas à se changer en dragon. Gluttony lui, était toujours prisonnier du sol.

« Attends un peu que je sorte de là espèce de nabot ! » s'exclama Envy.

Edward piqua un sprint. Arrivé devant son ennemi mortel, il le frappa de toutes ses forces, l'assommant sur le coup. Ceci fait, il détruisit le bloc de pierre. A nouveau, il redessina le cercle pour sceller un homonculus, et disposa les restes dessus. Une mèche de cheveux blonds, et un fémur.

L'activation du cercle réveilla Envy. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer : les vomissements l'en empêchèrent.

« Vous … non … pas moi, vous ne pouvez pas ... » grinça-t-il.

« On va se gêner. » rétorqua Ed.

Wrath transmuta son bras avec le guéridon de fer juste à côté. Pourvu d'une grande lame, il marcha vers son aîné.

« Cette fois nos comptes sont réglés. » dit-il.

Il décapita l'envie, et coupa en deux la gourmandise. Les deux corps fondirent ensuite.

« Bien. Nous allons passer la nuit ici. Demain soir on rentre. » décida Ed.

« Euh … » dit Wrath, ne sachant que faire.

« Quoi tu viens avec nous non ? Maintenant que … toi et mon frangin … » lui répondit le FullMetal.

Al se rapprocha de Wrath, et lui prit la main. L'homonculus sourit, et adressa un merci timide à l'aîné.


	10. Couper le mal à la racine

**Avant-dernier chapitre les enfants. Le dernier des homonculus du côté de Dante doit périr à son tour. Roy va livrer son combat ultime ...**

**Bonne lecture !!**

Bradley savait. Il venait tout juste de le découvrir. Sloth ne s'était pas présentée ce matin, ce qui l'avait intrigué. Même si elle incarnait la paresse, l'homonculus était toujours à l'heure et jamais absente. Le maître en avait décidé ainsi. Alors quand après l'avoir attendue une heure, le généralissime avait appelé au manoir et que personne n'avait répondu, il s'était déplacé. Par la ville souterraine, pour voir si les autres ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Ensuite, King avait envoyé deux soldats à Dublith, vérifier si sa « cousine » se portait bien. Ils informèrent le président que le manoir avait été saccagé, et que sa cousine était décédée. Sans parler des deux étranges cercles sur le sol. Pride avait vite compris. C'était l'œuvre des vampires. Ils avaient réussi à sceller les autres homonculus, et à tuer Dante. Ainsi, Pride était le dernier. Enfin non, il restait Wrath, mais ce dernier avait certainement dû s'allier aux vampires. Peu importe.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Bradley se sentit libre. Désormais il n'avait plus à recevoir d'ordres de quiconque, il était son propre maître. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il lui faudrait bien sûr régler la question des vampires, avant que eux ne s'occupent de lui. En attendant, le généralissime allait devoir jouer une dernière fois la comédie avec son maître, en organisant ses funérailles.

Il feignit d'être triste, afficha un air sombre de circonstance durant la cérémonie, prononça même un petit discours d'adieu. Bref, tout parut normal pour quelqu'un ayant perdu un membre de sa famille. Intérieurement, le généralissime était ravi que son maître disparaisse. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu les homonculus que comme des moins que rien, des objets ou des jouets. Un bon débarras. King prit un jour de congé, histoire d'ajouter de la crédibilité à son histoire.

Roy de son côté, se fichait pas mal de la mort de la prétendue cousine de son supérieur. Pour le moment, seuls les vampires le préoccupait, trois en particuliers. Il lui avait fallu assimiler le fait que cette métamorphose était irréversible. Jamais plus Riza, Edward ou Alphonse ne redeviendraient humains. Le colonel n'aurait plus son lieutenant à ses côtés. Elle vivait la nuit et lui le jour. Winry aussi devait s'adapter à la situation. Roy l'avait invitée chez lui, pour l'informer des derniers évènements.

* * *

« Alors je ne les reverrais plus … aucun d'eux … » dit-elle, tête basse.

Roy baissa les yeux. La mécanicienne parlait de leurs proches comme s'ils étaient morts. Cette idée le dérangeait, car effectivement ça donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient bien décédés. Pourtant c'était faux …

« Oh je pense que si. Mais seulement la nuit. C'est juste une question d'adaptation. » répondit le brun.

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Nous autres humains dormons la nuit, tandis que les vampires eux dorment le jour. La nuit tout est calme, tout est fermé. Que pourrions-nous bien faire ? » questionna Winry en le regardant.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous aurons besoin de temps pour avoir des réponses. » soupira le colonel.

Winry paraissait bien plus affectée que lui par ces nouvelles. Roy en connaissait la raison : sa rupture avec Edward n'était déjà pas simple, mais qu'en plus il ne redevienne jamais comme avant … c'était dur. Winry décida de s'en aller, Mustang la raccompagna à son hôtel. Une fois de retour chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un bruyant soupir. Quelle histoire que tout cela. Là ça battait même des records. Roy rouvrit légèrement les yeux. C'est alors qu'il entendit toquer à sa fenêtre.

Riza était derrière. Elle lui fit un sourire. Le colonel se leva vite et lui ouvrit.

« Bonsoir. » fit le lieutenant.

« Riza … »

La jeune femme apprécia qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis venue vous parler de la mise en pratique de notre idée. Le généralissime est en congé, c'est le moment d'agir. »

« Très bien. C'est vous qui avez tué sa cousine ? » interrogea Roy.

« Sa cousine ? Mais il n'a pas de cousine. Les homonculus n'ont pas de parents. » fit Riza étonnée.

Roy sourit. Un mensonge évidemment. Hawkeye lui expliqua ensuite qui était réellement cette cousine : le maître des homonculus, la créatrice de Bradley, et une alchimiste vieille de quatre cents ans.

« Elle possédait donc la Pierre Philosophale … » dit Roy à la fin du récit.

« Oui. Les frères Elric et Wrath m'ont dit tout ce qu'ils savaient. C'est elle qui a déclenché la guerre d'Ishbal afin de fabriquer cette pierre. » ajouta Riza.

Roy pâlit. Cette boucherie n'avait eu lieu que pour satisfaire le caprice d'une femme, qui refusait de vieillir ? Toutes ces vies brisées, arrachées, une ville en ruines et des exilés à cause d'une seule personne ? C'était … épouvantable. Comment pouvait-on être aussi ignoble ? Il déglutit. Décidément, il n'y avait que des bonnes nouvelles en ce moment.

« Les frères Elric ont réunis le matériel. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout mettre en place. Si tout se passe comme prévu, vous serez bientôt généralissime. » reprit Riza.

« Les généraux ne seront pas forcément de cet avis. » souligna Mustang.

« Ca … on s'en occupera le moment venu. »

« En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à ce jour. Même si aucun mot ne sera jamais assez fort. » reprit le colonel, d'une voix douce.

Riza sourit, le rose aux joues. Elle était contente que leur but soit maintenant si proche. Sa transformation en Enfant de la Nuit avait eu un sacré avantage en fin de compte. Soudain, Mustang prit le visage de la blonde, et déposa un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres roses. Riza ouvrit grand les yeux. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait espéré ça … Hawkeye décida de renouveler cette trop courte expérience. C'est ainsi que le baiser appuyé devint plus tendre et dura.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Alphonse recherche les restes du généralissime. C'est avec ça que vous pourrez le vaincre. Edward vous a dessiné le cercle qui permettra de sceller cet homonculus. Il est camouflé, et configuré pour réagir à vos flammes. Vous devrez l'attendre dans le stand de tir à l'extérieur. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Entendu. Dites-moi seulement si je vous reverrais. » demanda Roy.

« Je l'espère bien. Nous aurons encore un problème à régler. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, je vous en reparlerais si besoin est. »

Roy garda un visage neutre en dépit des questions qu'il se posait. Une fois les homonculus vaincus, tout devrait rentrer à peu près dans l'ordre. Hawkeye se détacha de lui à regret. Elle devait rejoindre Al pour l'aider à trouver les restes de Pride. Roy la raccompagna à la fenêtre, puis après un dernier baiser la laissa partir. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel d'encre.

* * *

Riza arriva quelque temps après à la grande demeure du généralissime. Elle atterrit sur le toit. Le vampire passa à travers, et telle une ombre descendit les murs avant de se matérialiser sur le sol.

« _Le plancher est en bois. C'est un coup à faire craquer les planches, mieux vaut passer par la voie des airs._ » remarqua-t-elle.

Riza reprit donc son envol. Retrouver le cadet Elric ne serait pas simple. A moins que … la télépathie. Il lui suffisait de demander à Al où il se trouvait.

La soldate se colla au plafonds puis ferma les yeux.

« _Alphonse, c'est Riza. Où est-ce que tu es ?_ »

« _Au salon. C'est au rez-de-chaussée._ » lui répondit mentalement Al.

Riza signala qu'elle arrivait. Elle passa à travers le plancher, et atterrit dans la cuisine. Le vampire poursuivit son chemin, passant à travers les murs pour finalement arriver au salon. Al se tenait là, et lui fit un signe de la main.

« _Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ » lança Riza par la pensée.

« _Non. Je crains qu'il ne les garde dans sa chambre._ » avoua le jeune vampire.

« _C'est peut-être une cachette secrète, comme un coffre-fort derrière un tableau, ou une caisse sous le plancher._ »

Al regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur la bibliothèque. Et si … ça serait une bonne cachette, quoique classique. Le jeune Elric fit signe à sa camarade. Tous avancèrent vers les étagères de livres. Riza bougea les livres, jusqu'à ce qu'un clic se fasse entendre. Un pan de livre coulissa, révélant un coffre fort. Hawkeye passa son bras au travers, et en retira un sac. Dedans, un crâne humain.

« Bingo. » murmura Alphonse.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient ce qui leur fallait, ils devaient décamper au plus vite. Al avisa une fenêtre qu'il fit s'ouvrir, et tous deux disparurent dans la nuit. Edward les attendait à quelques pas du QG. Il hocha la tête quand Riza lui montra le sac.

« Tout est prêt Nii-san ? » interrogea Alphonse.

« Oui. Ils n'ont rien remarqué. Comme je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour y voir, ça m'a permis de rester discret. » répondit le blond.

« J'ai parlé au colonel. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. » précisa Hawkeye.

« Parfait. » conclut Edward.

Les trois vampires retournèrent au château du Pin d'Argent. Riza se coucha en étant stressée. Roy agirait le jour, et elle ne pourrait pas être là pour l'aider. Elle devait donc s'en remettre aux autres membres de l'équipe. Et à la chance.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Mustang arriva d'un pas martial à son bureau. Il avait exposé le plan des vampires à son équipe, et les militaires se tenaient prêts à agir. Roy ordonna le départ. Kain fila à son poste, régler les communications, Havoc, Breda et Falman se postèrent autour du champ de tir.

Roy fut le dernier à quitter son bureau. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas tranquille. Pourtant l'adrénaline l'avait envahi au saut du lit. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le tout pour le tout. L'heure de vérité. Il entra là où il affronterait le généralissime.

De son côté, Bradley trouva une enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Le militaire avança, et ôta le papier plié qui s'y trouvait.

« _Je sais qui tu es. Rendez-vous au champ de tir, dans les vestiaires._ »

Pride replia le papier. Ca sentait le piège. Ce mot avait été écrit de la main d'Alphonse, écriture que le généralissime, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ne connaissait pas. Bradley résolut de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, seul. Etant l'orgueil et immortel, il pensait pouvoir se charger du problème seul. Depuis leur poste d'observation, Breda et Havoc le virent arriver.

« Le voilà. » fit le rouquin.

« C'est donc ça un homonculus ? Il a l'air tout à fait ordinaire. » dit Jean.

« Parce que ce ne doit pas être sa vraie apparence. »

Plus loin, Falman fit signe à Kain de se tenir prêt. Bradley entra dans les vestiaires, et Fuery se mit en action.

« Colonel Mustang. Ce petit mot est de vous, _Je sais qui tu es_ ? » lança Pride en découvrant le brun.

« Plus ou moins. Mais en effet, je sais qui vous êtes. Ou plutôt ce que vous êtes. » répondit Roy.

« Vraiment ? Et que suis-je alors ? »

« Un homonculus, du nom de Pride. Et vous n'avez aucune famille : votre cousine n'était ni plus ni moins que votre maître, celle qui vous créé. » répondit Roy.

Il l'avait en face de lui, un des responsables de la boucherie d'Ishbal. Le premier était mort, restait celui-là.

« Et quelles preuves avez-vous ? » continua Pride, toujours aussi calme.

Mais intérieurement il était en colère. Comment ce simple humain osait-il le défier ? Et d'où tenait-il ces informations ?

« Votre marque. Elle est sous votre bandeau. Mais je dois vous dire … je suis assez déçu. Je croyais que le péché d'orgueil serait le chef des homonculus. Au lieu de ça je découvre que vous n'êtes qu'un sous-fifre. Pas très impressionnant du reste.» lança Roy.

Bradley darda son œil unique vers sur lui. Cette fois, il était très en colère. Qu'on ose le traiter d'inférieur aux autres, lui le chef de l'armée, le chef d'œuvre de Dante, c'était la pire des insultes. Et qu'en plus on le juge comme étant faible, peu impressionnant … ça le petit colonel allait le lui payer.

« Bref, je crois que je ne vais pas me fatiguer pour un petit pion. Je devais juste m'assurer que j'avais en face de moi quelqu'un de redoutable, mais bon. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. » reprit Roy.

C'en fut trop pour Pride. Il se jeta sur Mustang, qui évita de justesse la lame du sabre de son supérieur.

* * *

« Sachez que je suis le plus fort des homonculus ! Je dirige le pays, pendant que les autres vivaient dans l'ombre comme des nuisibles ! J'ai accédé au pouvoir suprême jeune, ce prouve bien mon intelligence supérieure. J'étais le chef d'œuvre de mon maître, sa pièce principale ! » cracha le généralissime.

Roy sourit intérieurement. Son plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu. En provoquant l'orgueil du président, il était parvenu à lui arracher des aveux.

« Ainsi vous l'admettez. Vous êtes un homonculus. » dit Roy.

« Oui, une créature supérieure aux humains. »

Roy pouffa alors de rire, ce qui décontenança Pride. Puis le colonel lui montra alors quelque chose. Un micro … qui avait certainement enregistré sa confession. L'appareil était camouflé au-dessus d'un casier. Il était piégé.

« Vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de diffuser cet enregistrement. Je vous tuerais vous et vos subordonnés bien avant. » avertit l'homonculus en retirant son sabre du mur.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. A l'heure qu'il est, tout le Q.G sans exception a entendu vos aveux. » répliqua Roy, avec un sourire de triomphe.

Je vous laisse d'ailleurs imaginer la tête des soldats, qui viennent d'apprendre qu'ils sont dirigés par un humain artificiel. Pride bouillait de colère. Se faire berner de la sorte … Mustang songea qu'il devrait remercier Ed pour ce plan simple mais efficace. Le jeune avait fait tomber le père Cornello de la même manière. Il avait donc suggéré au colonel de réutiliser cette idée de micro. Et cela avait fonctionné à merveille, d'autant que le généralissime était encore plus orgueilleux que le faux curé.

Ce genre de défaut faisant oublier la prudence, Bradley était tombé la tête la première dans le panneau. Cependant, l'affaire n'était pas réglée pour autant. La phase la plus dure du plan était sur le point d'arriver. Le généralissime démontra ses talents d'homonculus en fonçant à une vitesse anormalement élevée sur le brun. Roy se fit entailler le côté de l'épaule. Vite il claqua des doigts. Pride s'enflamma. Le colonel recommença, afin de révéler le cercle alchimique dessiné par Edward.

Le péché d'orgueil lui, se reconstituait déjà. Ne prêtant pas attention aux flammes, uniquement concentré sur son adversaire, Pride se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille. Le colonel subit à nouveau plusieurs coupures.

« _Je dois prendre le crâne et vite. Si seulement il ne coupait pas l'air de la sorte._ » pensa Mustang.

Son chef l'empêchait ainsi d'utiliser son alchimie. Il devait trouver autre chose. Pride sourit : l'avantage était pour lui. Il rabattrait le caquet de ce petit humain prétentieux. Tout à coup, Roy brandit son pistolet et tira dans la tête du généralissime. Ce dernier bascula en arrière. Pour Mustang, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Inutile. Une balle ne peut pas me tuer. » révéla Pride en se relevant.

« Non, mais ça oui. » rétorqua le colonel.

L'homonculus le vit avec horreur brandir un crâne. Roy venait de le retirer de sous un banc. Pride serra les dents. Bien qu'il sache qu'il était fini, son orgueil le poussait à croire que non. Cependant en dépit de toute sa volonté, il ne pouvait lutter contre la règle alchimique qui voulait qu'un homonculus devienne impuissant face à ses restes.

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, il y a un cercle sous vos pieds. » précisa Roy.

Bradley regarda au sol. Les flammes avaient consumé la poudre spéciale dont le FullMetal s'était servi pour dissimuler le cercle. Roy avança et déposa le crâne dessus. Après il enleva ses gants et appliqua ses mains sur le dessin. Une lumière bleue illumina les vestiaires. Le généralissime fut pris de nausées, et recracha les pierres qui le maintenaient en vie. Par poignées, elles furent expulsées de son corps. Pride se sentait devenir de plus en faible à mesure qu'il perdait les rubis.

Mustang remis un gant, se releva et tendit une main vers l'homonculus.

« De la part des Ishbals, et du général de brigade Hughes. » dit-il.

Les flammes jaillirent, et réduisirent le généralissime en cendre. Roy shoota dans le crâne, qui brûla lui aussi. C'était terminé.


	11. Où il est question d'avenir

**Enfin la fin !! Je m'étonne que personne n'ait pensé à la solution tout simple que vous allez découvrir pour la survie des vampires ( où mes lecteurs doués de voyance ? ). Bref merci à tous d'avoir lu, les prochaines fics vous attendent.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Lorsque Mustang sortit des vestiaires, il découvrit une foule impressionnante de soldats massée sur le champ de tir. Le général Hakuro fonça vers lui.

« Vous avez tué le généralissime ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comme vous l'avez très certainement entendu, le généralissime était un imposteur. Un homonculus pour être précis. Vous accepteriez encore d'être dirigé par une créature artificielle, dont la création est interdite ? » répondit Roy.

Hakuro serra les dents. Il avait raison, il le savait.

« Nous allons devoir élire un nouveau généralissime. Puisque c'est le jeune Mustang qui a découvert cette imposture et qui l'a vaincu, il me semble que ça lui donne le droit de postuler. » intervint le général Grumman.

« Vous plaisantez ? » lança Hakuro.

« Pas du tout. Vous savez qu'un vote doit avoir lieu pour nommer un nouveau généralissime. »

Les autres généraux firent cercle. Chacun se proposa aussitôt pour le poste. Roy également. Ne restait que Grumman.

« Je vote pour Roy Mustang. » annonça-t-il en levant la main.

Ce qui lui faisait deux voix … alors que tous les autres n'en avait qu'une. Tous les généraux fusillèrent leur collègue du regard.

« Eh bien il me semble que l'affaire est close. Félicitations mon jeune ami. »

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'entêta Hakuro.

« Le vote a été fait dans les règles, général Hakuro. Le colonel Mustang a obtenu plus de voix que nous tous, par conséquent c'est notre nouveau généralissime. Il n'y a plus rien à redire. » répliqua Grumman.

L'ancien supérieur de Roy serra les poings. Son subordonné venait de le doubler pour le poste suprême. Derrière, des exclamations de joie retentirent, provenant essentiellement des supporters du colonel. Le brun sourit. Il avait finalement atteint son objectif, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aperçut même Archer dont le visage était déformé par la colère et la jalousie. Enfin, son équipe vint le féliciter.

« Bravo colonel ! Pardon généralissime. » fit Havoc.

Roy lui serra la main, et remercia chaleureusement ses subordonnés. Il leur annonça qu'il leur donnerait une promotion. Ainsi, les sous-lieutenants passeraient lieutenant-colonel, l'adjudant chef Falman serait major, le sergent Kain Fuery adjudant chef. Plus tard dans la journée, Mustang fut officiellement investi des fonctions de généralissime au cours d'une cérémonie. Ceci, fait, il alla trouver le général Grumman.

* * *

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier général. Grâce à vous j'ai pu atteindre mon objectif. » dit-il.

« Pffah pensez-vous ! Je n'ai fait que parler. Vous avez fait tout le travail. En tout cas je reste persuadé que vous ferez de grandes choses pour ce pays. » répondit le vieux général.

Roy lui sourit, et lui serra la main. Quelques temps plus tard, accompagné de son équipe en guise d'escorte, il se rendit au cimetière, sur la tombe de son meilleur ami.

« Et voilà Maes. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Les homonculus sont morts, et je suis généralissime. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là pour voir ça. » dit-il.

Le brun soupira. De tout temps il avait cru qu'il partagerait ce moment avec Hughes. Roy se rappela alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'autre. Hawkeye n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas pu assister à la cérémonie elle non plus. Mais il la verrait certainement à la nuit tombée. Le nouveau généralissime regagna le Q.G. Il devait se familiariser avec ses nouvelles tâches. En premier lieu, il décida de se trouver une assistante.

« _J'aurais préféré que ce soit Riza, mais bon. Je sais que la jeune fille que je vais engager sera aussi compétente._ » pensa-t-il.

Quand elle appris la nouvelle, la concernée crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

« KOOAAAA ?! Moi assistante du généralissime ?! » s'écria Sciezka.

« Tout à fait. Je sais que vous avez fait du très bon boulot avec le général de brigade Hughes. Vous avez même tenu à enquêter sur sa mort, et aussi dans l'affaire des vampires. Donc je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien. » sourit Roy.

« Hhhééééhiii. » fut la seule réponse de Sciezka.

Elle n'en revenait pas que Mustang l'ait choisie elle. Dire qu'elle pensait qu'il devait tout juste être au courant de sa présence ici. Mustang faisait confiance à la jeune fille, il savait que sa mémoire exceptionnelle serait très utile. Cette petite formalité accomplie, le généralissime accompagna son assistante à son bureau.

« Waaah c'est immense ! » s'exclama Sciezka.

« Oui, en tout cas j'espère que vous y serez à votre aise. »

« Oh euh … oui. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour la confiance que vous m'accordez. » fit la jeune fille.

« Vous la méritez. En tout cas nous aurons du pain sur la planche pour améliorer la vie dans ce pays. » ajouta Mustang.

Sciezka hocha la tête, et déposa son carton sur son nouveau bureau. Roy la laissa s'installer. Il prit un dossier en cours qu'il commença à parcourir. Il lui fallait se mettre au courant de la manière précise dont était géré ce pays, et les changements qu'il faudrait y faire. Cela lui prit tout l'après-midi. Ce fut non sans une certaine impatience qu'il rentra chez lui. Il avait hâte de retrouver Hawkeye pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Quand le ciel fut entièrement noir, Roy entendit tapoter à sa fenêtre. Il se précipita pour ouvrir, et fit entrer Riza.

« Colonel ! Je suis soulagée de vous voir sain et sauf ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Roy la prit par la taille, pendant qu'elle posait ses mains sur son buste.

« Notre plan a fonctionné à la perfection. Mais … je ne suis plus colonel. » annonça-t-il.

Riza plissa les yeux. Aurait-il …

« Vous avez devant vous le nouveau généralissime ! »

Hawkeye poussa un cri de joie, et dans un mouvement spontané le serra dans ses bras. Roy lui rendit son étreinte avec bonheur. Enfin, enfin leur rêve à tout les deux était réalisé.

« Je dois aussi dire merci au FullMetal, c'est lui qui a eut l'idée. » reprit le généralissime.

« Ah oui, ça me fait penser que je suis venue vous demander quelque chose. » se souvint la blonde.

Roy l'invita à s'asseoir sur le divan, et l'écouta.

« Les vampires sont à présents divisés en deux clans. Il y a ceux qui veulent la guerre contre les humains, et ceux qui sont contre. Edward veut vous rencontrer pour parler afin que l'on règle cette histoire une fois pour toutes. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton grave.

« Je vois. Vous pouvez me conduire à lui ? »

« Oui, suivez-moi. »

Tous deux sortirent de l'appartement de Mustang. Ed les attendait au parc avec son petit frère, RedFlower et Wrath. Riza et Roy prirent une voiture, la blonde conduisant. Ils laissèrent le véhicule non loin de l'entrée. Hawkeye conduisit son supérieur au lieu de rendez-vous. Les trois jeunes se levèrent à leur approche. Roy salua les frères avec plus de chaleur que d'habitude.

« Alors ? » lança Edward d'un ton nonchalant.

« J'ai pris la place de Pride à la tête du pays. » fit simplement le brun.

« Bien ! Ca va nous être utile. »

« Riza m'a parlé de votre situation. Qu'as-tu à me proposer ? »

« De vous aider à éliminer nos congénères. Nous pouvons mourir, vous le savez déjà. Notre camp combattra à vos côtés. Ensuite, nous entamerons une négociation en présence de vos généraux. » exposa Edward.

« Ca me va. As-tu déjà planifié l'attaque ? » continua Mustang.

« Dans deux nuits. Nous les avons déjà chassés de notre domaine. »

« Entendu, je vais préparer des troupes. »

Edward hocha la tête. Roy tourna la tête vers Wrath, à présent le dernier des homonculus. Il était visiblement en couple avec le cadet Elric. C'était donc grâce à lui que tout avait pu être réglé avec les homonculus. Riza se chargea de raccompagner Roy.

« Au fait … j'imagine que vous allez quitter l'armée. » dit Mustang sur le trajet.

« En effet. Même si vous n'étiez pas encore généralissime, je n'aurais pas eu le choix. Maintenant les choses sont plus simples. » répondit la jeune femme.

Roy s'enferma dans un silence. Plus simple, c'était vite dit. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint le sommet, il avait pensé … qu'il pourrait peut-être avancer dans sa relation avec elle. Mais si elle n'était plus là, comment diable allaient-ils s'y prendre ? Riza pensait à peu près la même chose. Elle s'était toujours dit que si jamais il devait se produire quelque chose, ça arriverait sûrement une fois qu'il n'aurait de compte à rendre à personne. Tout était tellement différent aujourd'hui … L'arrivée au domicile de Roy mit provisoirement fin à leur réflexion.

« Je vous remercie Riza. » fit-il à mi-voix.

« Je vous en prie. »

Roy parut hésiter un instant, puis se pencha un peu et l'embrassa. Riza y répondit, et l'enlaça un moment.

« Bonne nuit. » dit-elle avant de s'en séparer.

« Bonne nuit Riza. »

Le vampire revint au château du Pin d'Argent. Al avait informé les autres de la prochaine attaque avec les militaires. Tous étaient favorables à la coopération. Ils pourraient vivre plus tranquillement quand on cessera de les pourchasser.

* * *

A la date convenue, les vampires rejoignirent les rangs de l'armée. Les soldats agrippèrent leur fusil en les voyant arriver.

« Calmez-vous, ils ne nous feront rien. » lança Havoc.

Edward s'avança, et le salua ainsi que les autres. Riza était là également, ce qui accrut l'étonnement parmi la troupe, déjà surprise de revoir le FullMetal. Roy avança vers eux.

« Nous pouvons y aller. » dit le généralissime.

Les deux chefs donnèrent l'ordre d'avancer. La confrontation aurait lieu au parc de Central. L'endroit était vide quand ils arrivèrent. Ed ordonna à RedFlower et DarkWind d'inspecter les environs et de faire le guet. Tous deux décollèrent. Les soldats eux, se camouflèrent. Après un moment d'attente qui parut interminable, RedFlower aperçut les siens qui avançaient avec précaution vers les militaires. Le vampire Ishbal envoya alors une boule de feu dans cette direction, qui explosa au-dessus des militaires.

Grâce à la lumière ainsi produite, les soldats découvrirent le danger. Aussitôt NightShadow donna le signal d'attaque. Les coups de feu claquèrent, mêlés aux cris perçant des vampires. Roy se précipita dans la bataille, cherchant à protéger le maximum de ses hommes. Les vampires alliés tombèrent sur les leurs. Les attaques de pouvoir fusèrent. Wrath et Edward combinaient leur alchimie pour piéger l'ennemi, et les soldats n'avaient plus qu'à trancher les têtes.

« Généralissime attention ! » cria quelqu'un.

Roy se fit faucher par NightShadow. Tous deux glissèrent sur le sol par la force de l'impact. Mustang pensa aussitôt à protéger son cou des crocs du vampire.

« Une fois que tu sera mort, les autres battront en retraite, et nous aurons gagné. Cette bataille ne concerne pas les humains ! » fit NightShadow.

« Un peu qu'elle nous concerne ! Nous ne sommes pas de la viande. » riposta Mustang.

Il fit bouler Night par-dessus lui. Le vampire revint à l'assaut. Roy voyait les longues canines prêtes à lui perforer la chair. Soudain, le vampire fut violemment percuté. Roy aperçut des cheveux blonds. Riza !

« Traîtresse ! » siffla NightShadow.

« C'est toi qui a provoqué cette guerre je te rappelle ! » répliqua la jeune femme.

Tous se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ca griffait, mordait, envoyait des coups de poings, des attaques spéciales … Roy voulait aider celle qu'il aimait, mais impossible de viser. Le risque de la blesser était trop grand. Il regarda alors pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas venir en aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais apparemment les autres s'en sortaient. Ah non … Havoc était en difficulté. Roy claqua aussitôt des doigts. Le feu dévastateur agit très rapidement : le vampire fut tué sans que Jean ne soit brûlé.

A part d'une intense chaleur, le lieutenant-colonel ne ressentit rien. Il adressa un signe de tête à son supérieur. Ce dernier se souciait toujours de ses hommes, quel que soit son grade. Mustang reporta ses yeux sur Riza. Night enrageait de voir que toutes ses offensives n'atteignaient pas son ennemie. En effet, le pouvoir de Riza la protégeait efficacement. De plus, elle avait l'expérience du combat et savait donc esquiver à temps.

NightShadow lui, était aveuglé par la colère et ses mouvements étaient plus désordonnés, moins précis. Finalement, Riza lui porta le coup de grâce. D'un puissant crochet elle lui planta les griffes dans la gorge, et arracha un gros morceau de chair. Le sang du vampire gicla, sans souiller Hawkeye. Elle revint vers Mustang.

« Pas trop de mal, Monsieur ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Non Riza, merci beaucoup. »

Elle lui sourit. La bataille se terminait. Alphonse acheva le dernier vampire. Une dizaine de soldats avaient péris dans l'affrontement. Roy regarda les corps avec tristesse et un certain remords. Il ordonna l'évacuation des corps par les survivants, puis le repli des troupes. Bien qu'il soit tard, Ed, Al et Riza avaient encore quelque chose à régler. Le généralissime avait convoqué les généraux juste avant la bataille.

* * *

« Messieurs bonne nouvelle : nous n'aurons plus à craindre les vampires. » annonça-t-il en entrant.

« Alors que font ceux-là ici ? » questionna Hakuro.

« Ils sont venus négocier la paix. C'est grâce à eux que nous avons pu éliminer ceux qui représentaient un réel danger. Vous connaissez les frères Elric je suppose. »

« C'est ridicule, ces monstres doivent être tous éliminés ! » reprit Hakuro.

Riza courut vers le général qu'elle souleva de son siège.

« Vous nous traitez de monstre, alors que l'armée menait des expériences interdites avec des humains ? C'est nous qui sommes responsables de la création de chimères ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Général Hakuro ! Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je vous flanque au trou c'est clair ? » s'exclama Roy.

« Ou … oui mais elle va me tuer ! »

« C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, quand j'entends des stupidités pareilles ! » rétorqua Riza.

« Riza relâche-le. »

La blonde obéit, et repoussa brutalement le général dans son fauteuil. Puis elle revint auprès des jeunes.

« Nous t'écoutons Edward. » signala le brun.

« Mes requêtes sont simples. Les vampires continueront à vivre dans notre château. Nous ne voulons plus être pourchassés, et pour cela nous sommes conscients que nous devons faire le premier pas. Ainsi, nous n'attaquerons plus les humains. » commença le jeune vampire.

« Et euh … que … mangerez vous à la place ? » demanda un général.

« Nous prendrons le sang des animaux. Ce ne sera pas simple au début, mais nous nous adapterons. Ainsi il n'y aura plus d'autres vampires que la vingtaine que nous sommes. » répondit Alphonse.

« C'est la garantie que les humains ne risqueront plus rien. » ajouta Edward.

« Ca me paraît honnête et équitable. Qu'en pensez-vous messieurs ? » lança Roy.

Les généraux gardèrent le silence un instant. Malgré la peur que ces créatures leur inspiraient, ils devaient reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait l'effort de négocier la paix les premiers. De plus, leurs exigences étaient des plus raisonnables. Les généraux donnèrent donc leur accord, même Hakuro qui le fit vraiment à contrecoeur.

« Parfait. Mettons ça sur papier. » conclut Mustang.

Il était ainsi stipulé que les vampires n'avaient plus le droit de tuer les êtres humains, et qu'en échange ils pourraient vivre en toute tranquillité dans leur domaine. Le traité fut signé par le chef des vampires et le généralissime. Edward serra la main de Mustang, avec un sourire.

L'entretien terminé, chacun rentra chez soi. Riza raccompagna Roy.

* * *

Tous deux sortirent sur le balcon du militaire.

« Vous savez, nous pourrons toujours continuer à nous voir. » dit Riza.

« Je pense aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous oublier si vite. A vrai dire, j'envisage même de ne plus vous lâcher. » répondit Roy.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pour une étreinte et un baiser tendres. Les frères Elric rentrèrent au manoir, annoncer que la paix était officielle et signée. Alphonse retrouva Wrath dans sa chambre.

« Voilà, nous sommes libres à présent. Ca ne te dérangera pas de vivre la nuit maintenant ? » fit Alphonse.

« Pas du tout. Nous autres homonculus ne dormons pas vraiment. C'était plutôt une somnolence. Mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je m'inquiète. » révéla Wrath.

« Ah ? Quoi donc ? »

« Ben maintenant que Dante n'est plus là, je n'ai plus de pierres rouges à manger. »

« Hmm … il doit certainement en rester chez elle. Elle a dû en produire en assez grande quantité pour nourrir six homonculus. Et je sais qu'à Xenotime ils en fabriquent encore, à partir de l'eau rouge. Ca leur sert pour guérir. »

« Dans ce cas je suis tranquille. Nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix. Je n'ai plus de maître, et toi tu ne risques plus rien. » reprit Wrath.

« Tu l'as dit. » soupira Al en se pelotonnant contre l'homonculus.

Tout était bien qui finit bien. Le vampire eut tout de même une pensée pour Winry. Oh, elle se remettrait de cette histoire avec le temps. Et ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils restent amis. Al ferma les yeux sur cette pensée positive, savourant ce calme.


End file.
